Dimensional Mishaps
by VortexEssence7
Summary: Ash is just a rich girl living with her two friends. She doesn't ask for much...and she certainly doesn't ask for cosplayers to invade her house. Especially since...these might not be cosplayers. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, now put this one there," Bambi instructs.

"Put what where?" Danielle asks, confused.

Bambi sighs and reaches over to grab a CD from Danielle. She puts glue on it, then places it on the wall near the others. After straightening it, she steps back with a satisfied smile.

The wall is covered with shiny CD's that are arranged in the shape of long vines. At the ends are flowers, which tip upward gracefully.

A crash suddenly sounds from upstairs, and the two exchange looks of surprise before racing up the basement steps.  
>...<p>

I step back from the glass on the floor, growling in frustration. "Awesome, Ashley. Just fantastic."

I bend down and start to pick up some pieces from the floor, then drop them into the trash.

"ASHLEY!"

I jump, and the piece in my hand slices across my palm. I hiss and stand up, holding my hand. "What?"

Bambi and Danielle stand in the doorway, shock and worry on their faces. I raise a brow, then glance behind me at the mess. I laugh. "Oh. I just broke a glass, that's all."

Bambi races over and rips my hand away from me. "How'd you get cut?"

"Two idiots burst in here and scared me, that's how," I snap.

She looks up at me with her big brown eyes. "Really? Who?"

I roll my eyes and take my hand back. "Danielle, would you get me the first-aid kit?"

"Sure." She walks out.

"Bambi, help me clean the rest of this up," I tell her, pointing to the floor.

She groans and crouches down. "Aww."

I sit at the table, pressing on my palm to try to stop the bleeding. A few minutes later, Danielle returns with a small box. She opens it and pushes it to me, then takes her seat across from me.

I take out the bandage wrap and put it on my hand, then wince when it stings.

Me, Bambi, and Danielle live in a huge house. I inherited it from my parents, who are always away on trips and conferences. It's like a small mansion.

Bambi is an artist. She can create art out of anything she can get her hands on. She's fifteen, the youngest here. She has beautiful brown eyes and wavy light brown hair that falls to her shoulders. She also has a few freckles on her face.

Danielle is the oldest. She's almost 20, and has a killer smile. She has dark green eyes and dirty blonde hair that falls into curls just past her shoulders. She's the one who keeps us in check most of the time. She's the only responsible one, besides me.

My name is Ashley, and I just turned 18. I have jet-black hair that goes to my elbows, and it's perfectly straight. I usually prefer to keep it up. I have pale skin that doesn't have a mole or freckle on it. I'm also really thin, and i don't really gain any weight. My eyes are the most noticable. They're very pale gray, but sometimes they appear a little blue.

Bambi ran away from home when she was thirteen, and i found her on the street. Her parents had never accepted her or her talent.

Danielle has been my friend since childhood, and she's been the one that kept me together during my tough times.

And i've had PLENTY of those.

"Hey, isn't Naruto going to be on tonight?" Bambi asks as she stands up and dusts herself off.

I clench my hand into a fist, then look up at her. "Yeah, i think so."

She throws her hands in the air. "THEN WE HAVE POPCORN AND SODA!"

I get up and open the fridge with a smile. "All right."  
>...<p>

"DANIELLE GET IN HERE! NARUTO'S ON!" Bambi yells.

I grab another handful of popcorn from the large bowl and turn the TV up full blast.

"I'm coming," Danielle grumbles as she stalks tiredly in and plops down on the sofa between us.

As the theme song starts playing, Bambi starts singing along with it. She is learning Japanese at school. And she takes singing lessons, not that she needs them. She's actually very good.

Danielle rolls her eyes and lays down with her head on the cushion.

When Bambi finishes with the last note, I clap a few times. She smiles and sits back, satisfied.

This episode, Hidan is fighting with Asuma.

About two minutes into the battle, Bambi leaps from the couch in outrage. "HEY! WHERE THE HECK IS THE BLOOD? THEY TOOK ALL THE BLOOD OUT!"

Danielle snorts. "It's a kid's show now. They made it appropriate for six-year olds."

"THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE! WHAT KIND OF NINJA SHOW DOESN'T SHOW BLOOD?"

I laugh a bit. "Apparently this one now."

Danielle sits up and looks over at me. "Would you get me some water?"

I stand up. "I'm sorry miss, we only have diet water. Would you like that instead?"

She chuckles. "Sure. I'll have diet water."

"Coming right up!"

The room suddenly goes black, and there is a sound like a burst of electricity. Bambi shrieks, and i roll my eyes.

"Calm down, it's probably just the transformer."

But the sound of breaking glass makes my heart jump.

There is a shuffling sound from across the room, and i freeze. "Bambi, sit down."

She whimpers and does as told. I bend my knees, trying to see through the darkness.

"What the heck, Itachi?" a voice growls painfully.

My eyes go wide. What the...That sounds like Hidan!

Something cold presses against my neck, and i know in an instant that it's a knife.

"Don't move, or i'll kill you," a deep voice threatens.

_That voice...Pain?_

There is an explosion in my head, and everything fades away.

Bambi screams.  
>...<p>

"Stop squirming, un!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CRAZY COSPLAYER!"

"What's a cosplayer, un?"

I groan softly from the yelling, and the pounding in my head. Someone knocked me out. My eyes open, and i blink a few times to focus correctly.

The livingroom is filled with Akatsuki cosplayers. Most are standing impatiently, while others are sitting on the furniture.

I look to my sides. Bambi is on one side of me, Danielle on the other. We're tied up completely.

Having cosplayers breaking into my house and tying us up was not my idea of a nice morning.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Bambi demands, still struggling against the rope.

The Pain-look-alike fixes his gaze on her. "We are the Akatuki."

I snort. i couldn't help it. "Come on, the Akatsuki aren't real. What's going on?"

He stands up and walks over to me. I stare into his Rinnegan eyes. _Those are some pretty cool contacts, though._

"Tell us where we are, and we won't kill you," he says in his deep voice.

I roll my eyes, and Bambi opens her mouth. Before she can shout some more, an explosion suddenly sounds from the kitchen. The Tobi-cosplayer runs out, screaming. Smoke trickles off of his cloak, and some of it is singed. The Deidara-look-alike comes out after him, throwing white objects at him. They detonate as they hit the floor.

My mouth falls open.

Bambi is shocked. "WHAT. THE. FUDGE."

Pain turns to the two running around, glaring. "Knock it off. It's bad enough that you two do that when we're in our world."

Deidara folds his arms, scowling. Tobi leans against a wall, panting in relief.

"If we didn't have that idiot in the Akatsuki, everyone's life would be easier, un," Deidara growls.

Tobi rubs the back of his head. "I'm sorry, senpai! Tobi didn't mean to shove you!"

Something collapses into my lap. I look down, and Bambi is passed out cold.

Pain shakes his head and turns back to me. "Allow us to explain."

I suddenly realize something. "Wait, where's Danielle?"

"Get away from me you freak!"

I look towards the direction of the voice, relieved. "There she is."

On cue, Danielle runs through the doorway. Her midsection is still tied up. She falls onto the couch next to me, exhausted.

"What happened?" I ask, slightly amused.

Hidan bursts into the room a second later. "I wasn't done with you, sweetheart!"

He steps towards Danielle, and i measure the hatred in her eyes. I jump to my feet and block his path, giving him a cold glare. He stops short, his mouth open in surprise. He backs up, fear now lacing his expression.

He regains his head and nudges Pain. "Holy crap, look at her eyes!"

My eyes narrow irritably. Then i stand straight and relax, my expressionless gaze returning.

Pain glares at Hidan in a warning, making the latter stalk off grumbling.

The leader faces me once more. "Itachi was experimenting with a jutsu, and he accidently opened a hole into another dimension. We all got sucked in."

I look around the room, and Deidara is yelling at Tobi. Hidan is snapping at Itachi, while Kakuzu is telling Hidan to stop.

I stare back at Pain. "I still can't believe it."

"Is there some way to prove it?"

I ponder for a moment. "If you can use a real jutsu, then i'll believe you."

I hear Danielle snort. "You're wasting your time, Ashley."

Pain's hand reaches out towards me, and i am suddenly lifted into the air by an invisible force. I yelp and flail around. He lowers me back down, and my eyes go wide.

"Oh. My. Gosh."  
>...<p>

So this typical day turned into...a not-so-typical day.

"What do you expect ME to do about it?" I snap.

"I don't expect you to do anything," Pain replies. "We just need a place to stay until Itachi can recreate the jutsu."

I laugh hysterically. "And you think that I'm gonna let you stay here? You're out of your mind!"

He stands up, towering over me. "If you don't, then i will kill you and your friends."

I glance at my two friends in the livingroom, then look down. I shut my eyes. "Fine. I'll let you stay."

He nods and goes into the livingroom. He tells the members to untie my friends, then comes back into the kitchen with me.

"But i will set some rules," I tell him, narrowing my eyes as he walks to me. "I'll tell everyone later."

He gazes at me for a moment, then nods in agreement. "Yes."

I smirk, and the ropes fall loose around me. I pick them up and hand them to him. He stares at me in astonishment.

"I've been tied up too many times. Ropes are no match for me," I explain, still grinning. I chuckle at his surprise and walk into the livingroom. Danielle is on one end of the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest. She's rubbing her temples, an annoyed look on her face.

Bambi is running around the room, going to each person and asking them about themselves after introducing herself. Even though she already knows, she just wants to hear it from them. Kakuzu and Itachi only stared expressionlessly at her, until she got the message and went to someone else.

Pain comes up next to me, and i glance at him. "So how come you're not questioning how we know about you guys already?"

He pauses. "We searched through all information in the house when you were out. We know that somehow we are a show on the Television."

I stare at him. "All the information in one night? ...Oh right, you're ninjas."

The corners of his mouth twitch upward in amusement.

Bambi suddenly squish-hugs me, almost knocking me over. "OH MY GOSH ASHLEY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! WE HAVE THE **ACTUAL AKATSUKI** IN OUR HOUSE!"

I laugh and push her back up. "It wasn't really my choice, but you're welcome."

She turns around and goes back into the livingroom to torture some other member.

"I would like to know more information about you and your friends while we're here," Pain states. "So our stay will be more...bearable."

I snort. "Oh yes, because we normal people are just TERRIBLE creatures."

He smirks, understanding the sarcasm. "Yes. Exactly."

I grin and start walking towards the stairs, hand waving for him to follow. "Come on."

Bambi sees Ashley and Pain go up the stairs, then she turns to Danielle. "Hey Danny?"

The blonde glares up. "What?"

"What do you suppose they're gonna talk about?"

Danielle glances at the stairs. "I dunno. Probably just arrangements and stuff."

Bambi looks around. "Hm." Then a thought of panic strikes her as she notices that most of the members weren't in the room. "Oh, they better stay away from the basement."

She takes off, leaving Danielle to close her eyes and try to make her headache go away. "Mornings suck fudge muffins."

**Hi! This is my second story! I personally love it, and i hope you do too. There's a lot more to come, so R&R and tell me if i should update this! XD**


	2. Dolls and Shopping with Tobi

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Bambi shouts, racing through the hallway towards the group gathered in front of the basement.

She shoves them aside, then gasps in horror when she sees the door open. She races down the steps, then stops when she sees a figure in front of her wall of art.

"**Don't touch anything**," she warns, eyes glowering darkly.

Deidara turns around, awe on his face. He's holding a clay model in both hands, gently but firmly so it wouldn't drop. "Did you make this, un?"

Bambi's face turns red as she stomps over and snatches it away from him. "Yes, i did. Now get out of here! This is my private room!"

She sets it back on the shelf, then turns back to him with her hands on her hips.

"You're an artist, un," Deidara realizes.

Bambi blushes, from the fact that her favorite character has seen her artwork, and that he was amazed by it. "No duh, sherlock."

He digs into the pouches on his belt and pulls out a lump of clay. "I'm an artist too, un."

She folds her arms and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, i know." Then she gets a little flustered. "You're kinda my favorite character on the show."

He smirks, then shoves the clay back into his pouch. "I am, un?"

Bambi nods sheepishly. "And i love your artwork."

His smile gets even wider. "Well, i like yours too. You're really good, un."

She looks up, eyes wide in surprise. "Wow...thanks."

He gestures to the wall near them. "Could you tell me about this, un?"  
>...<p>

"No, we do not go around killing people just because you think they're getting in your way," I sigh, head in my hands.

"Then when DO we kill people?" Pain asks.

My arms go up in the air. "You don't! No killing people here! You'll get arrested and go to jail!"

Pain drops his head. "Ah, jail..."

I look at him for a bit, head tilted. _He's actually much different than the show._

"Tell me about your friends now," he says, leaning back against the wall. Seeing this as a sign that i can relax, i collapse backward onto my bed in relief.

"Bambi is the one with the brown hair that yells a lot," I begin. "She's fifteen, and an artist...Don't go into the basement."

"Why?" he asks cautiously.

I rub my face in exhaustion. "That's where all her art is. She'll rip your head off if you go down there."

He nods in understanding. I continue.

"Danielle is the oldest one here, she's 20. She's the responsible one, more or less. She likes to go out and party a lot, so we might not see her that often. It depends on her mood."

"And what about you?"

I smirk with my eyes closed. "Oh, where to start...my name's Ashley, and i'm 18. I prefer to be called Ash. My parents are rich, but they're always away on business stuff." My eyes open emotionlessly. "You don't need to know anything else."

Pain stands straight, arms folded. "And what are the house rules?"

I ponder for a bit. "No killing, no destroying stuff, no snooping, and that's about it. I'm sure i'll probably make some more as i go along."

He nods and goes towards the door. "I shall tell the others."

I get to my feet and follow him downstairs.  
>...<p>

"YO! QUIT TOUCHIN MY STUFF, YOU FUDGEWAD!"

I slap Hidan's hand and shove him out of the kitchen. He starts yelling in protest and anger.

"Don't touch me, girl, I'll sacrifice you!"

I snort and glare at him. "There is no sacrificing in my house!"

"But-"

"NO SACRIFICING IN. MY. HOUSE.!"

Pain stands in the doorway. "Ashley, we need to eat soon."

I smack my forehead. "Fudge! I need to go grocery shopping for nine more people!" I move past him and go into the livingroom. I pull Danielle up from the couch, much to her whining protest.

"I need to go buy some more food," I explain. "Can you stay here with Bambi?"

She groans regretfully. "Yeah. Just hurry up. There might be one less Akatsuki member when you get back." She glares at the Jashinist stomping out of the kitchen.

I chuckle. "I'm sure you can survive."

As she plops back down on the couch, I go to the front door and grab my coat.

"Where's Ash-chan going?" Tobi asks, appearing in front of me to block my path.

I freeze and back up. I knew all too well what was behind that mask. I swallow my fear and fix him with my glare. "I need to go get food for nine people, if you don't mind."

He throws his arms in the air. "Tobi wants to come!"

My eyes widen, and i turn to the kitchen with warning in my tone. "PAAAIN?"

He steps out. "Hm?"

"I cannot go shopping with THIS-" I motion behind me "-following me."

He glances at Tobi. "We do not trust you going out without one of us with you. You will have to deal with it." He goes back into the other room.

My mouth falls open. "WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Don't worry, Ash-chan. Tobi won't bother you." His hand pats my shoulder reassuringly, and i involuntarily jump. Then i turn to face him.

"Okay. You can't go out in public with that cloak on. They'll think you're crazy."

He nods quickly. "Of course!" He starts to unbutton it, and I stare at his orange mask._ I've never understood how someone so evil could act this innocent._

"All done!" Tobi announces, putting his cloak on the coat rack. I stare at his mask, then decide that he wouldn't take it off. The public was just gonna have to deal with it.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."  
>...<p>

"What's this?"

"That is a can, Tobi."

"Oh, what's this?"

"That's ANOTHER can, Tobi."

"OOOH, what's this?"

"THAT'S A FRICKEN CAN! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

I yank the cans from his hand and shove them back onto the shelf.

I could've sworn i heard a deep-voiced chuckle.

"If i could ditch you, i would," I state, reading my list. "But you'd probably break something, then draw attention, then get thrown in jail..." I continued rambling inaudibly.

"Ash-chan is very strange," he concludes, still laughing.

I give him a look. "Says the overgrown man-child with the lollipop-shaped mask and high-pitched voice. Yeah, I'M the strange one."

He chuckles. This time i was sure i heard the deep voice.

Fear begins to rise in my chest, and i shake my head to clear it out. _Calm down, Ashley. He's in Tobi mode right now. He wouldn't reveal his Madara side to you._

"What's this, Ash-chan?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Tobi if that's another can, I'm going to punch you."

Silence.

"It's a can."

I look up and launch my fist onto his chest. When it hits, I bite my lip.

It was like punching a flippin rock!

I yelp and pull my hand back, shaking it out. Among my flinching and pain, I hear him chuckle again in his Madara voice.

I glare up at him, holding my fist. "What's so funny?"

He leans down towards me, and i almost back up. But instead i hold my ground and continue to scowl. He laughs again and takes my throbbing hand. "Poor little Ashley."

At hearing that dark voice, I snatch my hand back with a snarl. I pick up my list again and start pushing the cart. "Go get a box of pasta."

I could almost HEAR him smirking. Then he walks out of the aisle, and i glance back to make sure he's gone. I sigh regretfully and face forward. _Why did his hand feel so gentle?_

"Which kind?"

I jump again at his voice, and he goes to stand on my side. He holds up two boxes in his hands.

I roll my eyes and start to check off my list. "They're both exactly the same. Just put them both in the cart."

He tosses them in, and i calculate the costs in my head._ 8.45 plus 9.37..._

I feel his presence behind me, and i turn my head. He is standing on my side, but half of him is behind me. I can feel his clothing touching mine.

My eyes narrow. "Step exactly six inches to the side, please."

"Why?" he asks in that giggly childish voice.

"Because i need my personal space."

"My apologies, Ash-chan!" He moves to the left, exactly where i told him to move. I start pushing the cart out of the aisle, trying to ignore the energizer bunny next to me.  
>...<p>

"Didn't Pain tell us NOT to go snooping, un?"

"I never heard that."

"Yes you did! You were right there in the room, un!"

"Let's PRETEND that i didn't hear it."

Deidara rolls his eyes and goes to the door. "I want no part of this, un."

Hidan stands straight. "Hey! Don't leave!"

He turns back around, hands up. "I don't want to be caught looking through Danielle's stuff, un."

Hidan looks back at the desk, then goes to the door. "Fine. There's nothing here anyway. She's perfectly normal."

Deidara nods in victory and goes down the stairs. Hidan starts to follow him, then glances down the hall. He notices a door with signs all over it that say 'STAY OUT OR YOU DIE. CAUTION: DO NOT ENTER.'

He looks down at the stairs, considering. Then he smirks and races back up to the room at the end of the hall. He pushes the door open and walks in carefully. Still grinning, he closes the door behind him.  
>...<p>

"We're back," I call as i place my coat back on the rack. Tobi comes in after me, carrying all of the bags in both his arms.

My whole body stops.

"Ashley, what the heck is this?" Hidan asks, holding out a doll. But it's not a normal doll.

Its clothes are tattered, and its mouth is permanently downward in an expressionless frown. The skin has stitchmarks all over it. It has black buttons for eyes, and black hair that is almost as long as its body. The hair is the only thing that appears untouched.

Anger swarms through my body, and my fists clench. The rest of the Akatsuki are gathered in the livingroom, all staring at me.

Danielle sighs from the couch. "I warned you guys."

In a flash, I tackle Hidan to the floor and rip the doll from his grasp. "DON'T YOU **EVER** TOUCH HER AGAIN!" He flinches as i scream in his face.

His pink eyes are filled with terror and surprise, his mouth slightly open.

I stand up and walk over him, making my way to the stairs. I clutch the doll to my chest tightly, ignoring the silence that i created.  
>...<p>

"I told you not to snoop!" Pain scolded.

Hidan didn't even react, just sat on the couch glaring at his lap.

As Pain continues to yell at him, Madara looks over at the stairs. He replays the scene again in his head.

I didn't even see her lunge for him. She's really fast.

Pain's voice makes Madara look up. "Tobi, could you go check on Ashley?"

Madara nods. "Yes!"

He teleports and reappears in front of Ashley's room. He was about to take a step forward when Danielle comes out and shuts the door gently behind her. She looks up and jumps.

"Oh, you scared me," she breathes. "You'd better not go in there."

"Leader told me to check on her," he replies.

She glances behind her. "I wouldn't. For your safety."

Madara tilts his head to the side. "My safety?"

Danielle nods, her eyes darkening. "Just let her be. She'll be fine if she's alone."

Madara watches the blonde as she walks past him down the hallway. When she's gone, he faces the door again.

_Danielle says she's fine, but..._

Just to see for himself, he grabs the doorknob and pushes the door open.

Ashley is sitting in the middle of the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her arms are wrapped around herself so she is tightly curled into a ball.

Her gray eyes stare straight ahead at the desk in front of her. Madara follows her gaze, then understands.

There is a row of dolls facing her, all of them cut up and trashed in some way. Their clothes are different, but a few things remain the same. The hair is straight and black, and the button eyes are deep and unscratched. They are leaned against the wall behind them.

"Get out of here."

Madara looks at Ashley in surprise. She hasn't moved.

"I said get out of here," she growls again, more threat in her tone.

Madara smirks and does the exact opposite. He walks forward and sits next to her on the bed. She glances at him for a moment, then faces forward once more with anger in her eyes.

Madara glances at the dolls again. "Mind telling me what the dolls are about?"  
>...<p>

Danielle huffs loudly as she takes her spot on the couch and looks up at the ceiling.

Pain walks in and takes a seat in an armchair. "How is Ashley?"

Danielle sighs deeply. "She just needs to cool off. She can do that if she's alone."

Pain pauses cautiously. "Could you tell me about the doll?"

Danielle closes her eyes, pondering for a moment. "She...gets them from her parents. When they come to visit, they bring her a new doll. After they leave, she nearly destroys them. I've asked her about it, but she won't tell anyone what they mean or why she does it. She just goes silent and won't look at you."  
>...<p>

"I will NEVER...tell you," I promise, venom dripping from my words.

"It seems sad to tear them up like that," he states, almost a sigh.

I push my head down until my face is covered by my arms. "You don't know anything. Go away."

"I'm just curious is all. You're a strange girl in this strange world. But it seems that there is more to you that you're hiding from the world."

I snort. "Oh really?"

The door suddenly shuts, making me jolt in surprise. I look up.

Madara is gone.


	3. Poptarts and Chainsaws, oh joy

"One, you're a psychopath carrying a scythe around. Two, you like to SACRIFICE people. Need i go on?"

Hidan blinks and looks at her funny. "Your point is...?"

Danielle rolls her eyes and stalks off. Hidan follows after, making her growl loudly and start shouting.

Bambi looks up at the two walking out. "Will he EVER give up?"

Deidara sits down next to her and hands her a glass of juice. "That goes against every fiber of his being, un."

She smiles and takes a sip. "So how'd you sleep?"

He grins. "The beds here are amazing. It was like sleeping on a cloud, un."

Bambi laughs. "Well, you slept on an expensive mattress. Ashley's parents are really rich."

"Speaking of Ashley, what was with that whole doll episode yesterday, un?"

Bambi shrugs. "I dunno. Ash never tells me about it. Danielle is the only one who knows."

Bambi glances around, then leans in to whisper in his ear. "I think she has some sort of fetish or secret collection." She leans back. "BUT...that's just me."

Deidara chuckles at her.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU LOLLIPOP-MASKED DEMON!"

Bambi starts laughing. "Looks like Tobi woke Ash up."

~FIVE MINUTES EARLIER~

"Ash-chan."

I groan and roll away from the voice. "Go away."

"Well good morning, sunshine," Madara chuckles. He taps my shoulder. "Come on, it's time to get up."

I shake his hand off. "Touch me again and the hand comes off."

"Oh, whatever will we do with your sour attitude?"

He rips me from the bed and hauls me over his shoulder. I shriek and flail around, now wide-awake. "HEY! LET ME DOWN NOW!"

"It's funny how you think i'm gonna listen to you," he replies, opening the door.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU LOLLIPOP-MASKED DEMON!"

~NORMAL TIME~

"Now look what you did!" Pain rages.

"I didn't mean for it to explode!"

Normally, you would think that this is Deidara. But it's not...THIS time, anyway.

"PAIN! TELL YOUR MAN-CHILD TO RELEASE ME!" Ashley's voice rings through the house.

Pain looks up in panic. "Oh, no. Quick, hide the microwave."

Hidan moves to stand in front of it, whistling innocently. Pain sits down at the table, nervously drinking from a cup of water.

Tobi struts in (yes, STRUTS), with Ashley flung over his shoulder. He deposits her onto the floor, where she huffs in annoyance and straightens her pajamas.

She looks around and her expression changes to suspicion. She stares at Pain sitting silently, then Hidan who rocks back and forth like nothing's going on.

"Uh, what happened?" she asks slowly.

Hidan blinks at her innocently. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're all acting funny. Come on, what's up?"

Her face turns to a scowl as her nose wrinkles in disgust. "WHAT is that smell?"

Hidan shifts uncomfortably, and Ashley's eyes lock on him. He freezes, but glances around to avoid her piercing gaze.

She walks to him and shoves him out of the way. "Move."

She grabs the microwave door, and Pain jumps from his seat with a stutter. "I wouldn't do that."

She yanks it open, and poptarts are splattered all over the interior. She gasps, then turns around to glance at them all in horror. "UH?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Hidan repeats, backing up.

Ashley rounds on him, gray eyes ablaze. "YOU DON'T _MICROWAVE_ POPTARTS!"

He holds his hands up in surrender. "I didn't know that!"

Ashley faces the mircowave again, groaning at the thought of having to clean it up.

"I am sorry," Pain says gently. "It will not happen again."

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT IT WON'T! NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN THIS KITCHEN BUT ME, DANIELLE AND BAMBI!" she replies harshly. "SOMEONE GET ME A RAG!"

"I'll get it!" Tobi accepts, running to the drawers.

Ashley sighs again and takes the towel from Tobi.

Pain shakes his head and looks piercingly at Hidan. He points to the door, and the Jashinist sulks off.

A loud BOOM! and a scream make the Leader spin around. Ashley steps back from the microwave, and the entire front of her is covered in poptart mush. Her mouth is open, and she makes a small squeaking noise.

"It looks like not both of them exploded," Tobi states, stepping back. On the inside, Madara was laughing his butt off.

Ashley scowls at him and starts growling.

"I will have Hidan clean the rest of this," Pain promises quickly.

She turns her glare on him, her body stiff. "No! I'm still gonna clean it. Once i clean my own mess up." She flings poptart squeeze from her hand onto the floor in disgust.

"But for now..." she breathes, looking at Tobi. She takes a step towards him, smiling evilly. "Would you give me a hug, Tobi?"

He stiffens and starts backing up. "No, Tobi is good."

Ashley's grin gets bigger as she advances on him. "Come on, i just wanna hug you."

He screams and bolts out of the room when she gets closer. She takes off after him, yelling that she demands a hug.

Pain chuckles a bit. _Madara's gonna have a hard time with her._

Bambi looks up at the sound of two people yelling. Tobi streaks through the livingroom, shouting that he doesn't want a hug.

_For once_, Bambi snorts in her mind. Ashley comes running after him, with poptart mush all over the front of her pajamas.

Bambi raises a brow. _What the HECK?  
>... <em>

"I see," Pain replies, his head low. He closes his eyes in frustration.

"I will keep attempting the jutsu," Itachi promises.

"You can go."

Itachi nods, then vanishes. Pain sits back in the chair, sighing.

Madara opens the door, then fully walks in when he spots the leader. He leans against a wall and foldes his arms. "Anything new?"

Pain glances up at him. "Itachi says that he can't access all of his power. He thinks it's because of the dimension change."

"It probably is."

"What are we planning to do if we can't get back?"

Madara looks up at the dim light. It's flickering every few seconds, a threat that it might go out at any moment. "We'll get back. If i have to, I'll use some of my own power."

Pain gets up and goes to the door. When he reaches out, it suddenly opens. He backs up, and Ashley walks in. She nods to him briefly before moving to the side. He exits after glancing at her.

She then notices the other figure in the room. Something flashes in her eyes, but she only walks past him to the washing machine. She opens the lid and stuffs her poptart-covered pajamas into it. She shuts the lid, then moves to the drier next to it and opens it.

Madara watches as she takes clothing out and begins to fold it on the table next to her silently.

"You're not very talkative," he states, his smirk ready for her reaction.

Ashley looks up and glances at him. "I see nothing to talk about."

"You could tell me about your deep dark secrets. I know you have lots of them."

She snorts. "As do you. But you don't see me pestering you about them." She picks up a shirt and folds it against her chest, then sets it on the table. She gazes at Madara for a moment, then sighs and bends down again. "Since you're in here, you could help me fold these."

Madara laughs while walking over to her. "And why would i do that?" He stands next to her, the table in front of him.

Ashley fake smiles sweetly at him. "Because you're just that nice of a person."

He grins. "I think we both know that's a lie."

She loses the smile and shoves a pair of jeans into his chest. "Just fold so I won't have the urge to smack you."

Madara chuckles, but starts to fold the clothing. "How come you're not freaked out about me talking in my normal voice to you?"

Ashley's hands stop, then quickly resume their work. Her voice is emotionless. "Well i already knew your identity. It's not that big of a deal."

"You do know that i could kill you, though."

She half-laughs. "Please. I already have nine other killers in my house. I'm not going to be afraid of you any less than them." She glances at the clothing he has in front of him, then takes it from him. "You're folding it wrong." She slowly demonstrates the correct way, then hands him another article of clothing for him to try.

Madara stares at her for a bit, then tries to fold it. She scolds him again and shows him how to do it right.

"Have you never folded clothing before?"

He chuckles. "Not in this world i haven't."

She opens her mouth, then closes it and starts folding it all herself.

Madara smirks to himself, then looks her up and down. She has a black longsleeved shirt on, with black shorts. The shirt has a broken heart on it, with blood oozing from it. Her silky hair is tied into a ponytail, with bangs framing the sides of her face loosely.

_How cute...  
>... <em>

I finish stacking the folded clothes, then move my shoulders and neck around.

"Finally." I look up, and Madara is still there staring at me. I wave my hand in front of his face. "Earth to Madara."

He jumps a bit, then glances around.

I raise a brow. "Zoning out much?

"I was not," he growls.

I roll my eyes and nod. "Yeah, sure." Then i look at his mask for a bit. "Hey, would you take off your mask?"

He steps back. "Why?"

I tilt my head innocently. "Because i've always wanted to see what your face looks like."

He shakes his head. "No."

I glare intensely. "Come on. Why not?"

He leans in, hands on his hips. I then realize how much taller he is than me. I scowl up at him.

"Because i said," he replies.

I pout and start reaching up. "Please?"

He grabs my hand. "No."

I turn aggressive. "Yes." I try with my other hand, and he takes that one as well. I try to push them up farther, but he keeps them down.

I sigh and stop forcing. "Fine."

I pull on my hands, but he won't release. I gaze up at him. "Madara?"

"What?" he snaps.

"Let go."

He looms over me again. "Maybe i don't want to."

I rise on my tiptoes to get in his face-er...mask. "Maybe i want my hands back."

We just stare at each other for a bit, silent. My eyes narrow into an intense glare, letting some of my hatred leak through.

And what happened next surprised me greatly. Usually my eyes scare people or freak them out. As a child i was ignored and hated because of my evil eyes. Eyes that could only belong to a monster.

"Your eyes are very magnificent," Madara murmurs.

I felt all my ice melting away, leaving me vulnerable. Revealing what was behind the walls of darkness. My eyes opened and looked up, wanting to be seen.

And then just like that, my defense was back up again. Light was closed out with a loud slam.

"Don't toy with me," I growl out, my mask locking back in place.

I was not going to be taken down by mere words. Words that meant nothing.

My hands are yanked back, and i back up to create more space. I could've sworn i felt my eyes burning.

"What do you mean, Ashley?" he asks, irritation in his voice.

I snarl. "My name's Ash. And i mean don't pretend that you care. I know just how you are. You're manipulative, sadistic, and evil. I won't fall for anything you pull."

He chuckles and places his hands on his hips. "You just don't trust people. And i know exactly why."

I fold my arms, then put my hand up in fake enthusiasm. "Enlighten us all."

"Fear. You're afraid of getting hurt by others. That's why you never let anyone in. You're just afraid."

"Oh yes, this coming from the guy who doesn't give a crap about others and just uses them for his own selfish plans. I know how you work, Madara." I finish with my eyes narrowing in triumph.

"And i know how you work."

He walks towards me, and a small part of me wants to flee. But i stay rooted to my spot and glare up at him.

"You're lonely, scared, and you have hatred inside you," he explains matter-of-factly. "And here's the best part."

He leans down. "You're heartbroken."

That was a hit that stuck down to my core. It evaded the walls and somehow wounded the vulnerable girl inside. I struggle to regain myself, but the walls stay firm.

As my mouth opens, the light flickers off and we are dropped into darkness.

"Stupid light," I mutter. I begin to reach into my back pocket for my matches.

Yes, i like to burn things. I've always been like this, and i have no intention of seeking help.

"Wait," Madara says, grabbing my wrist. I release the pack of matches with a sigh.

"What now?"

"I want to know more about this world. And you."

I blink. "That's it? You grabbed my wrist for that?"

"Yes."

"...WHY?"

"Maybe i felt like it."

"You just like to be in control of people. Now let go so i can go tell Danielle to fix the light."

"No, i don't think that's gonna happen."

My eyes narrow at his tone. It was calm, yet ledaer-like deciding.

"Fine."  
>...<p>

I walk through the rooms in the house with Madara still firmly attatched to my wrist. Danielle wasn't in any of the rooms that i checked.

My worry starts rising. "Where is she?" I growl.

"Slow down, Ash-chan!" Tobi protests.

I glance over my shoulder to give him a dirty look. I open another door and shut it after scanning quickly. If you had let go of me, then you wouldn't be complaining.

"I AM GOING TO CUT YOU UP INTO LITTLE TINY PIECES THEN FEED YOU TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD CATS THAT HAVE SEVERAL DISEASES! THEN THEY ARE GOING TO DIGEST YOU AND YOU WILL BECOME DISEASED KITTY WASTE!"

I stop abruptly, which causes Tobi to bump into me. I forgot the glare, instead turn to the door beside me. I grab the handle and push the door open.

"WHAT is going on in here?" I demand, scowl perfectly set.

Danielle is currently sitting on Hidan, who is laying on his back on the floor. She's pinning his arms down and digging her nails into his wrists.

She glances over her shoulder at me, violence and rage blazing in her eyes. She stands up with a huff, then stomps on Hidan's chest one more time. He wheezes painfully, and she walks away in satisfaction.

"Don't ask," she explains as she passes me to go into the hall.

After staring at her, my eyes return to Hidan trying to pick himself up off the floor.

He catches my gaze and smirks painfully. "You wanna know what happened?"

I shake my head while holding my free hand up. "I don't need to know how you attempted to hit on her again."

He laughs, limping out the door. I back out and shut the door quietly, then feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I reach in and pull it out, my finger pressing the READ button.

Went to the art supplies store with Deidara. Be back soon! ~Bambi.

I sigh deeply and reply back swiftly. Be careful. Tell Deidara I'll dacapitate him if he doesn't protect you.

"What is that device?" Madara asks from behind me.

I jump in surprise and look over my shoulder. "Whoa, creeper much? It's called a cell phone. It's what we use to communicate with."

When he only stares at it, I slowly shove it back into my pocket.

"ASH! YOUR PSYCHOS ARE CROWDING THE KITCHEN AGAIN!" Danielle's voice rings up the stairs.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I yell back. I glance at Tobi, then his hand grasping my thin wrist. "Any chance you'll be letting go sometime soon?"

He shakes his head gleefully with a giggle. "Nope!"

I huff and take off down the stairs, despite Tobi acting like a rag doll the whole way down. When i finally make it into the kitchen, i run straight into a black and red-clouds cloak.

I back up, pushing Tobi as well. The members are all complaining and arguing about something different, but the main focus is food.

I growl in irritation. "Hey! No one's allowed in here but me and my friends!"

None of them appear to hear me. Their conversations are too loud.

My eyes narrow into a glare. _They're not listening._

"ASH-CHAN WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK!" Tobi screams over my shoulder.

Everyone falls silent and turns to us. I slowly turn to Tobi as well, grimacing.

Then i shake my head and look at the Akatsuki. "If you want dinner, then you have to GET OUT SO WE CAN MAKE IT!"

"What do you plan on perparing?" Pain asks calmly.

I glance at Danielle in the corner, leaning against the wall. She shrugs with folded arms.

"I'll make whatever i can," I assure the leader edgily. "NOW EVERYONE GET OUT OR I'LL DECAPITATE EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

They start shuffling out, some grumbling about me and how hungry they are. When they are all out, I point to Danielle. "You, go get all the food you can carry. We shall have a feast!"

She smirks in amusement, then stands straight and walks out.

My blood turns to ice when the hand on my wrist slides down to my hand and interlocks our fingers.

I whirl around, rage and indignance ablaze in my eyes. "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

I start wrenching my hand around, and pushing on his arm in desperation.

When Pain comes into the room, I have my foot on Tobi's chest in attempt to free my hand.

"Is there a problem?" he asks, giving me a strange look.

I continue my vicious struggle. "HE WON'T LET GO!"

Pain glances at Tobi, and Tobi shakes his head in a signal to just go. The leader slips back out of the room silently, and i start screeching.

"HEY! PAIN, HELP ME!"

When he doesn't return, I glower. My head snaps back to the demon in front of me. **"Let go...of my hand."**

He laughs. "Never! Your hand is mine!"

Danielle walks back into the room, cans and boxes in a stack in her arms. She stops in her tracks and stares at us, first at me then Tobi.

My eyes narrow, then i yank him to the door with me. We race through the halls until i come to the door that leads to the backyard. Danielle shrieks and drops everything she's holding. She runs after me frantically. "Wait! Ash!"

I force the shed door open and search around the junk. Tobi tilts his head in a questioning manner. "What's Ash-chan doing?"

"Aha! There you are!" I announce in relief. I pull out the item i had been searching for and set it down with a wide devious grin.

When Danielle finally comes outside, I have my foot on the chainsaw and my free hand pulling on the string to start it. After one more yank, Danielle bolts over and rips the chainsaw from my grasp.

"No, no, no need for chainsaws," she soothes. She goes into the shed and makes her way to the back of it to hide the chainsaw.

I pout for a bit, then spot something on the side of the shed. I make an open-mouthed smile, then reach down and pick it up. As quickly as i can, I whirl around while bringing the hatchet up to strike.

When i'm fully facing Tobi, his free hand catches my fist closed around the handle and immediately and stops my strike short. I try to push it further, but he bends my wrist back so I have no more power. Now he has both my hands.

"That's not very nice," he says in a taunting voice, his head motioning to the hatchet.

I only glare in response, gritting my teeth. "Don't you even TALK to me about not being nice."

Danielle steps out of the shed with a huff, dusting her hands. She notices the calm struggle between me and Tobi, and she sighs. "Madara, just let her go."

"Why should I?" he replies snootily.

"You're never going to get her anyway. She's not your type. And you're far from her league."

After a pause, both my hands are released. I instinctively step back and clench my free hand.

Madara turns to Danielle, and her face hardens as she scowls up at him defiantly.

"Don't forget who i am, girl," he growls menagingly. "Or i'll-"

"You'll what?" I demand as i dash in between them to glare up at him. I toss the hatchet to the side and darken my glare. "Do you forget who I am? I'm the one who's letting you stay in my house. I'm the one who's feeding you and giving you my hospitality. Pain might put up with you bossing him around and threatening, but I won't."

I get closer, in his face. He actually leans backward an inch. I continue with even more narrowed eyes that held warning.

"You're in MY world now. Don't forget that."

When silence is the only response in the air, I turn and go back inside the house. I pass Bambi in the hall on the way to the kitchen, and she smiles at me.

"Hi, Ash! Look at the new paints i got!" she says eagerly, holding out the colored tubes of oil paint.

I stop and fake smile enthusiastically. "Oh, cool. Did Deidara behave?"

"Of course! I even convinced him to get colored clay to mix in with his own so he can kill people with pretty colors. See you at dinner!"

She waves and trots off towards the basement. My smile vanishes, and i walk to the kitchen with darkening feelings.

After picking up all the dropped items, I take out various pots and cooking supplies. The stove is turned on, and I start to cook some meals.

"Everything alright, Ashley-san?" a voice asks politely.

I glance behind me, then continue saute-ing with a sigh. "Everything is just peachy, Pain."

"...peachy?"

I chuckle at myself for not realizing that he wouldn't understand. "It means okay. Or fine."

He sits down at the table and interlocks his fingers in front of him. "What are we eating tonight?"

"Chicken and rice...potatoes...and whatever else i choose."

"That sounds pretty good."

I smile. "Oh, it will be."

There is a pause of silence as i flip the chicken over. Suddenly Bambi comes bursting through the door, urgency and fear in her wide eyes.

I set the pans down and turn the stove off as quickly as i can while she runs over to me.

She grabs my upper arms and pulls me towards the door. "Ash come quick! Danielle-"

"HOLD STILL WHILE I POUND YOUR FACE IN!" Danielle's voice rings through the house, then is followed by a crash.

Bambi gets me into the livingroom and stops at the line of Akatsuki members that are crowding the door. I roll my eyes and shove them aside to get to the front.

I halt in my tracks and stare ahead of me. Danielle and Hidan are rolling around on the floor, wrestling and yelling. Danielle is winning, but only because of her martial arts training. Also because Hidan's not fighting back.

"Danielle," I call out.

The enraged blonde pins Hidan on his stomach and pushes his face into the carpet. Then she whips her head up to me and snarls. "WHAT?"

There is silence as the Akatsuki wait for me to command.

"Don't get any blood on the furniture," I say simply.

"_What_?" Pain demands in outrage.

"You're only worried about the furniture, not the vicious fight going on, un?" Deidara adds.

I nod at them as Danielle drags Hidan to his feet and slams him against the wall. She holds him there for a second. "What about the walls and carpet?"

I fling my towel across my shoulder and turn around. "They're washable."

I walk back into the kitchen, ignoring the protests and shouts behind me. I also hear pained cries and grunts from the Jashinist that is getting his butt handed to him. This causes me to smirk in amusement.


	4. Party with Your Ex

"How was the meal, boys?" I call through the livingroom. Each Akatsuki member is either passed out or laying down and groaning from their stuffed stomachs.

"Great," Hidan grunts before hiccuping.

"Amazing, un," Deidara answers.

I smile in satisfaction as i gather the empty plates. I stack them on my arms up to my chest, then make sure they are balanced before going to the kitchen. When i go through the doorway, something bumps into me and causes me to stumble backwards.

Something grabs my arms and pulls me forward once more before i fall, and i move the dishes to see who it is.

"I'm fine, you can let go now," I snap with narrowed eyes once i see the orange mask.

His hands release, much to my surprise. "Sorry." He starts to move around me to leave.

I set the dishes on the table quickly and grab HIS arm. "Wait, hold on. Did i just hear you apologize? In your normal voice?"

I pull him back into the kitchen, and he sighs wearily.

I place my hands on my hips and continue. "Did i just hear the great Madara Uchiha APOLOGIZE? To ME?"

He glances around, rubbing the back of his neck. When he speaks again, it's in his Tobi persona. "I am very sorry, Ash-chan. You almost fell."

My eyes narrow into a glare. I fold my arms slowly. "What's going on, Madara?"

His one Sharingan flashes, surprising me a little. He leans in a bit and uses his normal voice. "I still have to be in disguise around others. Do NOT reveal my real identity."

I glance at the floor, then up at his mask. I nod.

"And the dinner was very delicious, Ash-chan!" he announces with his high-pitch, rubbing his belly.

I pat his stomach. "Don't eat too much, Tobi. You'll get fat very quickly in this world."

I could her him make a scoffing noise. "Tobi would never get fat! He has too much big muscle!"

My hand flattens on his abdomen. I couldn't resist. Just in that one touch i felt hardened abs and tough exterior. I pull my hand back quickly as i can, then whirl around and pick up the dishes once more.

"I saw that," Madara's deep voice hisses in my ear.

Cheeks warm, I hurry over to the sink without a word.

"Hey Ash?" Bambi asks, walking in with more plates. I take them from her and set them in the sink with the others.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"How long do you think Hidan will keep bugging Danielle?"

I chuckle as i slide the dishes into the dishwasher after rinsing them off. "Hidan's stubborn, annoying, and immortal. How long do YOU think he will keep trying?"

She nods in understanding. "Ah."

A loud thump comes from the livingroom, and we both glance over our shoulders.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT LEAST THREE FEET AWAY FROM ME!" Danielle shouts.

"Why won't you just go out with me? One time?" Hidan whines in response.

"NEVER YOU PSYCHO ALBINO!"

And this is followed by more crashes and grunts. Me and Bambi look at each other, her bursting in laughter and me cracking a smile.

"At least she's getting some good exercise," I say while going back to the sink.

This makes Bambi laugh even harder. When i glance over my shoulder, Madara is slipping out the door silently.

I rip my gaze back to the sink in front of me.  
>...<p>

"Finally," I breathe as i collapse onto the couch with a deep breath. I roll onto my stomach and bury my face into the cushion in my arms. "Sweet sleep..."

"Ashley! Ashleeeeyyy!"

I groan and try to push myself farther into the pillow. "Nooo..."

"What do you think you're doing?" Danielle demands as footsteps thunder into the livingroom.

"Sleeping," I mumble.

"Oh no you're not!"

She yanks me off of the couch, and i roll onto the floor. I squeak when my back hits the carpet. I remove the pillow from my face and look around.

Most of the Akatsuki are in the livingroom, behind Danielle and Bambi. They look confused but curious, some snickering at my current situation while others are surprised that anyone would do such a thing.

I sigh heavily and pick myself up from the floor. "What do you want, Danielle?"

She stares at me, gaze stern and demanding. "I want YOU to go with me somewhere. Now."

I bend backwards and pop my spine with a wince. "Where and why?"

She grabs my arms. "To a party at Jenette's. You need to get out."

I give her a funny look. "I can't leave Bambi here with ten dangerous murderers in the house."

She rolls her eyes. "I know that, silly! That's why we're bringing them with us!"

My jaw falls open. "ARE YOU INSANE? THERE'S NO WAY-"

"Just listen for a minute, Ash. They have all agreed to my rules and terms. I swear they'll behave. And this might be a fun time for them. They're all terribly bored."

I look past her at the members standing inquisitively. Some of their faces held eagerness and pleading eyes, others were indifferent. Then i turn my gaze back on Danielle, who is now pleading as well.

"Please? I'll do the laundry, clean the house, whatever," she begs.

"...fine," I agree, defeated.

"YES!" Danielle jumps up and down, fist pumping. Then she turns to the Akatsuki and starts leading them back into the other rooms. "Just wait where you are and i'll get some cool clothes for all of you!"

Bambi gets through the crowd as they go by and comes up to me. "Where is she getting the clothes?"

I gaze after Danielle. "From my brother's room."  
>...<p>

I straighten the sleeves on my shirt, then frown when they stop at my elbows. I quickly search my jewelry box and dig out bracelets. I slip them on and sigh in relief when they cover my wrists. I walk over to my mirror and examine my outfit for the party.

Ripped black skinny jeans with black boots with a slight heel, and a white shirt covered by a black vest. The shirt had various black designs on the front, as well as a black beaded necklace dangling down over it.

My hair was in a ponytail, with loose strands on the front. My bangs were free, and they covered one of my eyes a little.

"Ash! You ready?" Bambi calls, knocking on my door.

"In a minute," I reply, checking my eye makeup. I looked emo.

_Perfect._

I step away from the mirror and walk to the door, and on the inside my walls were being reinforced to make sure that they wouldn't move an inch.

When i get into the livingroom, it was like clones of my brother were all around me. Except with different faces. His wardrobe had consisted of skinny jeans, some of them ripped. He also had some T-shirts, dress shirts, and polo shirts.

I move around the clones to stand near the door and inspect them from a distance. Everyone was accounted for, except one orange mask.

I glance around, then decide to check the kitchen. When i go in, there is a figure leaning against the counter. He has a black longsleeved dress shirt on, with the collar unbuttoned and wrinkled.

The door closes behind me, and he looks up at me for a moment. Then he returns his gaze to the floor.

I hesitate, then walk over to stand in front of him. The mask does not tilt upward again, instead turns to the side. I reach up and delicately start to straighten the collar of the shirt.

"This shirt looks really good on you," I murmur quietly, trying to snag his attention.

He sighs shortly. "It's your brother's."

My throat closes shut, so i swallow and look down at the collar. "I know..."

"Where is he?"

He is looking at me now. I steal a glance up at him, then step back and hug my arms.

"I don't know," I finally respond with my eyes glued to the floor. "He left...a long time ago..."

"Did he say why?"

I open my mouth, and someone bursts through the door in a huff.

"We're leaving, Ash," Bambi pants. She is wearing a hot pink dress that stops just above her knees. Swirly and curvey designs cover it, as well as the whole thing being soaked in glitter.

"Okay," I respond, glancing over my shoulder at her. Se nods and flies back out the door. I look back at Madara again, eyes heavy. "Let's just enjoy the night."

"Alright, but just remember that underneath the hyperactive and carefree Tobi is a man that will kill anyone who ticks him off," he replies edgily, fists tightening.

I grin mischeviously. "How could i forget?"  
>...<p>

_Fake smile, fake smile..._

"Hi, Jenette," I greet with the signature fake smile i use so much.

The redhead smiles back, nodding. "It's nice to see you here, Ash."

"I'm gonna go dance with DeiDei!" Bambi announces, latching onto said blonde's arm and pulling him away into the mass of people around us.

"What about you, Danielle?" I ask, turning to her.

Her eyes scan the crowds through the strobe lights. "I'm gonna see if i can find Adam."

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to be with me?" Hidan asks, slipping his arm around her. She jams her elbow into his ribs with a scowl, and he grunts while letting go. She then walks off into the groups of dancing people.

Hidan cracks a grin and steps in the direction she went, and i grab the back of his collar. "Don't you dare."

He turns to me when i release him. "I don't have to listen to you, shorty."

Pain suddenly stands next to me and stares Hidan down menacingly. "No."

The Jashinist groans in defeat as Leader goes in another direction. I smirk at Hidan victoriously, and he just stalks off grumbling about sacrificing.

I look to my right, at the snack table. Kisame is eating most of the entree's as fast as he can, quickly so no one notices.

A new song starts blaring on the speakers, and i glance up at the stereo. It's playing In The Dark by Dev.

I feel a presence watching me, so i look back over my shoulder. Madara is there of course, a few feet away. My eyes narrow, then i face forward again and walk quickly into the crowd. I weave around people, making sure i couldn't be followed by anyone.

Except a ninja.

I suddenly bump into someone, and i back up abruptly expecting the orange mask. But instead i look into dark brown eyes. Black hair dangles slightly over them, but just the right length. A small freckle marks his pale skin right under his left eye.

Oh, crap.

"Ash?" he asks, recognition flashing in his deep eyes.

_Why did it have to be him? Why here?_

I shake my head and back up some more, glad that i didn't run into anyone else.

"Ash, wait," he continues, reaching out towards me.

I whirl around and bolt out of the crowd as fast as i can, not daring to look back. As i dash through the mobs of people, i hear his shouts over the music. My feet keep moving as my heart keeps racing.

I spot an orange mask among the faces, so i make my way through and grab onto his sleeve. He turns to me in surprise, and i open my mouth to explain.

"Ashley!"

Dang his speed.

I hiss and quickly move behind Tobi, putting my back to his. Because of my size i am hidden behind his body.

"Ash-chan, what-" he begins in that high pitch.

"Hey, have you seen a girl with long black hair and really pale eyes?" someone asks Tobi, standing in front of him.

I hold my breath, hoping he won't say anything.

"Her name is Ashley," Drew adds. "She prefers to go by Ash."

"Oh, do you know Ash-chan?" Tobi asks after a moment. I'm thinking of all possible escapes at the moment, as well as the fact that only Drew would be the kind of person to just walk up to a strange guy in a mask.

"Yeah. I'm her ex boyfriend."

I grab Madara's wrist, in fear that he might do something as he tenses.

"What is it that you need to talk about with her?" Tobi asks curiously.

"I just really need to see her. Did you see where she went?"

There is a moment of silence, almost as if Madara is contemplating the options for the situation.

Suddenly he grabs the hand that is holding his wrist and forces me to the front of him, taking hold of both my wrists to keep me there.

"Here she is!" he announces.

Drew's eyes light up as he relaxes in relief, then stiffens again with determination. "Ashley."

I yank myself free and spin around, enraged. "WHAT THE HECK, TOBI!"

A hand closes around my wrist, and my eyes go wide as i realize it's Drew's. He starts pulling me away, and i reach out to Tobi with my flailing free hand. "HEY! TOBI, HELP ME!"

He steps back from me, allowing me to be led away. "Your welcome, Ash-chan!"

I drop my hand with an intense scowl. "You are SO gonna get it, Madara."

I only hear him chuckle before the noises of the party fills my ears once more. Drew drags me through multiple areas, then finally outside on a balcony. As he closes the door, I snatch my hand back and fold my arms with a glare.

"You have to listen to me-"

"No, YOU listen," I snarl as i step forward to get in his space. "I don't care anymore why we broke up. I have my own life now, and i'm not about to let you ruin it by trying to get together again. Just leave me ALONE."

I hastily make my way to the door, only to have both my hands grabbed.

"Ashley, please," he murmurs gently, squeezing my hands. "Just let me talk."

I turn around, lifting my hands up so his fall off of mine. Then i clench my fists at my sides and set my jaw, waiting silently.

His dark eyes lock with mine. i could tell that he was trying to soften my gaze as well. But all the kindness just reflected off of my barriers immediately. "You have every reason to hate me. I told you that i couldn't be with you anymore because you were too much trouble. But i never meant any of it, i promise."

"Tell me why i should believe you," I respond edgily.

"It wasn't my choice to dump you. Someone...someone made me."

"You always have a choice, Drew. No one can MAKE you break up with someone. That's not how it works."

He steps forward, face hard and contorted. "My dad told me that if i didn't dump you, he would KILL you. I didn't have a choice, Ash."

My eyes go wide for a second. "What? Why?"

Drew backs up, looking away and hesitating. "He thought you were too much trouble and that you were making my life worse. I tried to argue with him, but..."

I hug my arms as a chill ripples through me. The wind had kicked up.

Drew suddenly yanks off his jacket and walks over to me. I take a step back, shaking my head. "No, Drew, don't..."

Despite my protest, he sets it on my shoulders and pulls it closed at my front. I sigh and look down as he straightens it then stands in front of me. I steal a glance at him.

He's wearing a black tank top and black skinny jeans, with chains on the pockets. I quickly close my eyes. Cute as ever.

"Now do you understand?" he asks.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I respond with my own question. "If that's true, then your father..."

"My father's dead."

I look up and blink. "What happened to him?"

"Car accident. He was speeding and didn't care for stop signs. It was about six months ago."

I chew on my lip, glancing around.

When footsteps come my direction, I shut my eyes and put my head down again. A hand finds my cheek and caresses it gently.

"I've been searching for you...for so long," Drew says, voice shaking as he cracks a small nervous smile. "We can finally be together. No restrictions, or people to tell us no."

I grab his wrist and pull his hand down. "I can't, Drew. Not right now. And i don't like you anymore."

"Ash, look at me."

I lift my head, and only one of my eyes is visible. The other is covered by my bangs. He reaches up slowly, and moves my hair out of the way and behind my ear. Then he gazes at me with those deep, soft eyes.

"Why not?" he asks softly.

My eyes narrow as i stop my guilt from rising. "I'm not the same girl you knew. Everything has changed. You think i was trouble then? It's way worse now."

"How? Talk to me."

I take a deep breath, glancing around and trying to find my words. "I can't...be in a relationship. I'm just not..."

"Ash."

He takes my chin in his hand and tilts my head up to meet his gaze, then his face comes closer. As our lips are almost touching, my eyes fall half-closed.

"I love you, Ashley," he whispers against my mouth. "I always have."

His lips lock with mine, and my hand closes around his wrist as i begin my attempt to pull away.

Then suddenly my body is forced away by a strange gravitational pull, then slammed against a wall. I look up into an orange mask, and a Sharingan eye gleaming evilly.

"Madara," I gasp, sudden terror rising in my chest.

"What do you think you were doing?" he growls, towering over me as i press myself into the wall further.

Then i realize the heated jealousy radiating from him in large waves, and my eyes widen in surprise and understanding.

"You're jealous that he kissed me," I murmur, a new triumph replacing my fear. "Aren't you?"

"As i recall, i only asked what activities you were engaging in," he snaps back.

A smirk starts growing across my face. "You think that i belong to you. Silly Madara."

He leans in further in attempt to make me flinch. But i only stay where i am, expression still set.

"Do not insult me in any way. Or i will kill you here and now."

"Then do it. Take my life with your bare hands."

When he only glares back, this adds to my confidence.

I push off from the wall, making him back up. "You're afraid to touch me because you think that you'll hurt me." I laugh once. "Do you really think that I'm that fragile?"

His Sharingan eye stares down at me in a warning.

So i step forward in offering. "Do it. Put me in a Genjutsu and torture me until your heart's content. I can take it."

He snatches my wrist and yanks me to him. "Don't tempt me. You don't know all the ways i could hurt you."

I narrow my eyes. "Then why don't you? Why don't you squeeze my thin little wrist and break it? Go on."

As i wait, his grip never tightens in the slightest. Which only fuels me further.

"Breaking your little wrist won't accomplish anything," Madara finally says.

"But don't you want to? Don't you want to cause me unimaginable pain?"

My hair falls into my eye once more. "I've had it all before. Nothing you can do will hurt me."

With his free hand, he grabs me around the waist and pulls me against him.

"I beg to differ," he growls edgily. "There are other ways i can torture you."

He places my trapped hand on his chest, right over his heart. I feel the distinct beats, one after another. I lift my other hand up to the side of his face.

When no response comes, I grab the mask and slip it off his face. I see a doll-like face but strong features and evil Sharingan eyes.

_No wonder he's so cocky. He's gorgeous._

All my thoughts speed up when i see his face getting closer to mine, and I find myself caught under his deep gaze. When our noses are touching, he stops briefly. His hand lets go of my wrist and reaches up to brush against my cheek. Just in that one touch it felt electrifying, made that spot warm.

His chin tilts upward a bit, mouth going towards mine.

My lips part slowly, then everything rushing through my mind comes to a halt abruptly. I look down, avoiding. He pauses and gives me a few inches between our eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid, Ashley," Madara whispers. "I won't hurt you."

"How do i know that?" I ask, meeting his eyes evenly.

"Because just a moment ago, you wanted to kiss me too. Even if you know something's bad, you're still gonna do it just for the rush. I know what's going on in your head."

My eyes narrow, and i can tell by him doing the same that my eyes look evil. "How come you're not afraid of my eyes?"

He smirks devilishly. "I've seen a lot more scarier things, believe me. And besides that, your pretty little eyes could do nothing to frighten me. I actually like them."

I roll my 'pretty little eyes' and he chuckles.

"But if you're really that afraid..." he murmurs, lifting my chin and locking our gazes. "I can help you. But you have to let me."

"I don't think i've ever heard of Madara Uchiha actually offering his help and letting people choose if they want it or not. Strange world."

He smiles. "Very strange world indeed."

He takes my face in his hand again and leans in. I hesitate at the last second.

_This isn't right...why aren't i just pushing him away?...His arms are so warm..._

Heart racing, i lift my chin to meet his lips. He kisses back gently but passionately, and for a while we just hold each other like that.

When i pull back, he grins for a second before fixing me with a hard stare.

"If you tell anyone of this, you will die a slow, painful death," he says, Sharingan still gleaming dangerously.

I chuckle and grin. "Of course."


	5. OUTTA MY ROOM! I'm having issues

**Hello, everyone awesome who has reviewed my story here. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, i just had a lot of things going on lately. Hope this is a good one, i feel like it is. Thank you for support and comments! I loves u all!**

"Everyone go to bed! It's past midnight and i don't want to hear the Akatsuki scuttling around my house late at night!" I announce, moving to the side as the Akatsuki stumble in the door. Deidara slowly comes past me, carrying a passed-out Bambi in his arms.

"Just put her on her bed. Then leave the room," I command with a warning at the end. He sticks his tongue out at me, but goes upstairs.

A gloved hand brushes mine when someone walks by, and i push him into the wall with a glare.

Tobi starts laughing. "My apologies, Ash-chan."

I grab his arm and yank him out of the way. "You can take your apology and shove it up your-"

"That was a very nice evening, Ashley-san," the spiky-haired leader comments, closing the door behind him.

I let go of Tobi and smile at him in agreement. "Really? I'm glad it wasn't a total disaster like i thought it would be."

"It was very enjoyable."

I suddenly realize something and almost facepalm for not noticing it earlier. "How come Konan wasn't with all of you when you switched dimensions?"

He glances at me with those Rinnegan. "She wasn't in the base while it happened. I had sent her on a mission."

I nod in understanding. "Oh. At least she's still there. I mean i'm sure you would prefer her being here with you, but...you know what i mean."

"Yes. I do." Pain sets his jacket on the coatrack and goes upstairs tiredly.

A pair of arms slip around my waist from behind and pull me closer tightly.

I raise my hands a bit, as if they were snakes. "Hey, man, get off."

"You can't deny that you like it," Madara hisses in my ear.

"I can say, however, that i don't want you to cuddle me right now," I reply huffily, pulling on his arms.

"Hmm, why not?"

I sigh and try to shove him away. "I'm tired and want to sleep. Leggo. Or i'll get the chainsaw again and actually follow through with it."

"Now why would you want to be so mean to me?"

I start prying on his hands with a grunt. "Cuz you're a possessive and greedy fudgewad. Get yo hands off o me!"

"Struggling only makes it worse."

I stop my squirming and try to readjust myself. "Then would you carry me to my room?"

"I guess..."

He releases and turns around, bending down for me to get on piggy-back style. I take a deep breath, then get an idea. I put my foot on his butt and shove him over, making him sprawl out on the carpet. I quickly spin around and race up the stairs as fast as i can, which is pretty fast if you remember me attacking Hidan that one time.

As soon as my hand grabs the doorknob to my room, i yank it open an propel myself inside. After almost tripping over my feet, i manage to shut the door and click the lock.

I suddenly hear a thud, like someone ran full-force into the door. I back up, then remeber it's locked and relax a bit.

A figure suddenly melts through the door, stepping closer. My jaw drops at me not remembering his abilities.

"You do know i can phase through things, don't you?" he taunts, hand on his hip.

I copy his position and bring my other hand up like a puppet as i mimick him like a barbie. "You do know i can phase through things, right? Bleh bleh bleeeehhh."

He chuckles a bit, and i turn around to clear my bed of stuff. I then take out my pajamas from my dresser and point at the door.

When he only keeps looking at me, I roll my eyes. "I'm not changing into my pajamas with you right there."

"Why not?" he asks, the smirk evident in his tone.

I walk to him and push him out the door. "Just get out."

I slam the door after him, then commence with taking my jacket off. I frown when i realize that it's Drew's._ I'll have to return it later..._

I throw it in a corner and take my vest off, but turn around to the door and bang on it once. There is a shuffling sound, like someone backing up from the door.

"Ow, Ash-chan!" Tobi whines loudly.

I smirk in amusement, then it disappears. "No Sharingan!"

"Haha, you know me too well."

I pause and gather my pajamas and go into my closet to commence with changing.

When i am finished, I step out in my black pajamas and put my clothes into the bin beside the door. I plop down on my bed, facing the ceiling.

"Let me in, Ash-chan! You're done with changing, aren't you? You said you'd let me in when you were done!" a voice continues by the door.

"I never said that," I call back, putting my arms behind my head leisurely.

He phases through the door after a moment, and i glance at him.

"Make sure the door's locked," I simply state.

He turns and locks it, then takes his mask off and gives me a funny, questioning look.

I sigh and explain. "If there's ever a zombie apocolypse, i want to barricade my room. I like to prepare for things."

He laughs. "Zombie apocolypse? Where do you get such ideas?" He sits down on the corner of the bed.

"It could happen..." This only makes him laugh more.

I stare at the ceiling for a bit, looking at all the posters and drawings that are taped to it. Something movs beside me, and i look over. Madara is laying down next to me, looking up at the pictures as i was.

"What's Evanescence?" he asks, pointing to one.

I smile. "The best band in the world."

"So you like their music?"

"No. I LOVE their music."

"Would you let me hear some of it?"

I sit up halfway and stare at him. "Why so social?"

He mocks me. "Why so antisocial?"

I roll off of the bed and onto my feet. "Well i never thought you would be interested in something i like." I open my drawer and pull out my iPod, then plug it in to the speaker and scroll through the songs. "You're always only interested in your own stuff, not the people around you."

"You know i'm not going to be exactly like how i am in that show on TV?" he responds matter-of-factly. "I don't think anyone is."

I finally choose the playlist i want and click play. I wait for the song to come on, and the sound of Going Under starts playing. I smile and go back to lay on the bed, moving the pillow behind my head and positioning it.

"What's the song?" Madara asks, expression thoughtful.

"Going Under," I reply, closing my eyes and letting the sweet music fill my head.

There are a few minutes when neither of us speaks, so my mind starts drifting away. I come back to reality when Madara talks.

"I like it," he declares, looking at me in the dim light. It's dark, but the light from the iPod and speakers light the room slightly.

"Yeah, you better," I reply. "If you didn't, i would punch you in the liver."

The song soon ends, and Imaginary starts playing afterwards. As soon as the lyrics come, my mouth opens and i whisper them along with it.

Whispering becomes light humming, and then i cannot contain it any longer so i sing as well.

_"In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby, i lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me,"_ I sing along with Amy's voice. _"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, cannot cease for the fear or silent nights...Oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming, the goddess of imaginary light..."_

I close my mouth and let the song finish.

"How come you didn't mention you had a voice like that?" i hear Madara demand.

I glance over at him, and his eyes are intently set on me. Surprise and awe are shining in them, as well as admiration.

I shrug. "I don't think i'm that good. I just like to sing sometimes."

"I think that was magnificent. But that's just my opinion."

I roll onto my side so i'm facing him. For a bit i just gaze at him, him gazing right back. "You know you can't sleep here, right? This is MY room. MY bed."

He smirks. "I don't see you rushing up to shove me out. And i do whatever i want."

"Oh do you now? Well i'll just sleep in another room then."

I start sitting up, and he is suddenly pinning me down in a flash. He pushes my arms above my head and keeps them there, while he sits on my midsection.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I ask in a sigh, eyes half-closed.

"Very much, yes," he replies with a smile.

I yawn boredly. "Well i guess i'll just have to sleep like this..."

I shut my eyes and turn my head away from him, so it's resting against my pillow. After about ten seconds they shoot open again and i glare at him.

"Ugh, i can't sleep with you staring at me like this!" I snarl indignantly.

He chuckles and lets go of me to lay back down beside me. I shift so i am more comfortable.

"It's getting late," he states with a taunting tone. "You'd better get some sleep."

"Why don't you?" I shoot back, giving a harsh glare. The song Lithium has come on, and it always calms me down. I mentally curse at my bad luck, but decide not to get up to change it.

"I'm pretty sure that i can stay up longer than you," Madara adds. "I'm an immortal ninja. And way more energized."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, Mr. High-And-Mighty. I'm in no hurry to sleep anyway."

I fluff my pillow, a challenging expression set in my eyes.

A soft knock sounds on the door, so i get off the bed, stand up and make my way to the door. I unlock it and open it slowly. "Yes?"

"Is Madara in here?" Pain asks. His Rinnegan glow softly in the dark, shining magnificently.

I step back and let him peek inside. I point to the bed, where Madara rolls over and rests his hands behind his head lazily.

"How can i be of service to you?" he asks.

"I need to speak with you about something important," the leader responds. His eyes narrow in emphasis when he says the word 'important'.

Madara sighs and slips his mask back in place, then leaves the bed and goes to the door. Pain turns and goes down the hallway.

Madara turns back to me for a moment. "Good night, Ashley. Sleep tight."

"I plan to," I reply, switching off my iPod and dropping the room into more darkness. The door closes as i climb into bed.  
>...<p>

"What is the matter, Nagato?" Madara asks as he closes the laundry room door.

"I'm worried about Deidara. He's growing attatched to Bambi," Pain answers, meeting Madara's gaze warily.

"Why are you worried about the brat? He'll get over it when we have to go back."

Pain takes a deep breath. "What i'm trying to tell you is that he might want to stay here with her and not come back."

Madara takes a seat and leans back leisurely. "He wouldn't. He belongs to Akatsuki, and we will force him if we have to."

"When you're in love, it's hard to think logically. I doubt his loyalty."

Madara closes his Sharingan eyes. "Are you suggesting we do something? Like...take him and Bambi away from each other?"

"Yes. It would hurt them both, but it is best for Akatsuki."

"All right then. I'll think of something and work on it. Now...about Itachi's plan."  
>...<p>

_Monsters. Surrounding me at all angles. Red eyes full of hatred and murder. Their claws drip with scarlet liquid, my own blood. I feel my wounds for the first time. My ribcage, chest, cheek, legs and arms. But no pain blossoms anywhere. Pain was replaced by numbness a long time ago._

_"Why do you hate me?" I ask them calmly._

_"You are never worthy of anything," one of them growls._

_They start to move into a single mass, all merging into a dark blob. Its height increases, as well as its massive size. Once all together, it raises its poison-soaked claws and slashes at me. The ground beneath me crumbles into pieces, and i drop into an abyss. I reach my hand up towards the fading light above me as the crack is closing slowly._

_I feel a touch on my arm, and i look over. A little doll has latched onto me, its beady eyes looking up into mine. It's one of the dolls that i have destroyed._

_Another drops on my shoulder, then on my stomach. The dolls pile onto me one by one, and soon i am covered by their tiny bodies._

_"Help us," one on my neck pleads, tears of blood on its cheeks._

_"Save us," another begs._

_"It's too dark."_

_"I'm scared."_

_"Why won't anybody hold me?"_

_"I don't want to be alone."_

_I shut my eyes and attempt to drown out their cries. My body becomes encased, and my breathing is stopped. I hit the ground.  
><em>...

My eyes pop open, and i gasp for a breath. My hand clutches the bedsheet at my chest. I am sweating and out of breath. Blood is pounding in my ears, boiling under my skin.

I throw the blankets off and hurry to get onto my feet. I run my fingers through my hair, trying to get my breathing steady.

Suddenly an overwhelming urge overcomes me, draws me to go to it. I walk around the bed and out the door, down the hall. I make it to the bathroom and close the door behind me. Once the lock is clicked, I turn to the sink and search for the object of desire.  
>...<p>

Danielle jumps out of bed when she hears the bathroom door shut. Only one person would be up in the middle of the night in a hurry like that. She rushes out the door and goes straight to the bathroom door, banging on it urgent enough but quietly so no one will be woken up.

"Ashley," she hisses. "Ash, get out here now. You're not going to do this."  
>...<p>

I search for the item despite Danielle's pleas._ I'm sorry. I can't fight it anymore._

My fingers close around the razor tightly. I bring it up to inspect the blades. I roll my sleeves up on both arms carefully. I turn my left wrist over, revealing the past scars marking my pale wrist. My hand presses the razor against the white flesh, and i take a shuddering breath.

_Why can't you do anything to impress me?_

_Are you always going to be this useless?_

_You're a nothing. You always have been, always will be.  
><em>...

Madara walks up the stairs to the second story and finally gets to the hallway. He goes across the hall, towards Ashley's room. He spots a figure in front of the bathroom door, beating on it and whispering something. His Sharingan flicker on, highlighting the form. He teleports next to her and taps her shoulder.

"Danielle. It's Madara," he murmurs quickly as she jumps. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes are full of anger and concern. "Ashley is about to do something very bad in there and i'm trying to stop her."

Madara glances at the door. "Like what?"

Danielle's expression darkens. "Cut herself."

Madara's eyes go wide. After a moment of shock, determination and anger finally regain hold as he turns to the door. "Stand back."  
>...<p>

Metal slices across skin. Blood oozes from the fresh cut, dripping down into the sink gradually. A rush of relief washes over me as the pain drains away along with my blood.

I make a few more cuts after that, then just watch the red liquid come. I rinse the blood from my wrist and out of the sink. Next i grab the bandages and wrap my wrist firmly, making sure it won't come off or leak any more of my blood.

I make sure no evidence is left and grab the doorknob.

A figure stands in the doorway, outrage eminating from him in large amounts. I gasp and try to step back, but he grabs my bandaged wrist and yankes me out. I stifle a yelp from the pain shooting up my arm.

"Is it too late?" Danielle asks, trying to move around Madara. She stands beside him and stares down at my wrist.

Madara holds up my wounded one, exasperated. "She did it."

Danielle's eyes narrow regretfully at the bandages, then she backs up and locks her eyes with mine. "I was too late."

"Danielle, I'm sorry," I croak, surprised i still had a voice. "I just...I couldn't..."

Tears roll down my cheeks, cutting me off. I swallow, but no more words come.

Danielle glances at Madara. "You deal with her. I'm going to bed."

She turns and walks back to her room, closing the door after her. I let out a small choked sob, both from my physical and emotional despair.

Madara teleports us back to my room, then shakes my arm.

"Why would you do that? Why do you want to harm yourself?" he demands, mask gone and Sharingan blazing.

My only response is more wetness flowing down my face. I have no words to attempt to explain, so i don't try.

"Answer me, Ashley," Madara continues, more threat in his tone.

His hand tightens on my wrist, pushing onto the cuts. I let out a pained squeak and close my eyes, suddenly feeling weak. My knees threaten to give out as my head droops.

Figures that the one time i'm weak he's a complete jerk.

I lean against the wall, good hand pressing against it for support. The tears just keep falling freely, dripping down onto the carpet below. I grit my teeth, willing the pain to go away.

"S-stop hurting me," I manage to whimper, regaining some of my old defiance.

After a few more painfully long moments, the hand on my arm releases. I draw it into my chest, cradling it as it throbs and burns. My legs threaten to give out any minute. I begin to slide down the wall as my heart goes down as well.

An arm goes around my lower back and pulls me back up. Another wraps around my shoulders and pulls me into an embrace. I open my eyes in surprise, both my hands pressed up between our chests.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask.

"Trying to make the pain go away," his deep caressing voice replies, his hand tightening slightly on the back of my neck.

My eyes fall half closed, and i lay my head against him. Another wave of pain (internal and physical) rushes over me, and i clench my eyes shut as my fists clench.

One of his arms moves and reaches to something beside me, and a dim light illuminates the room. A song gently fills the silence, and i let out a single chuckle.

"I love this song," I whisper. "Lithium."

"I thought your favorite music would help calm you," Madara explains. His arm finds its place again and holds me close. Soon the throbbing in my wrist subsides, and eventually the tears stop falling.

He pulls me back a little so we have eye contact. He glances between my eyes and my face, then a gloved hand reaches up and smoothes over my cheek to wipe the wetness.

"Even with your tears and tortured eyes, you are still beautiful," he remarks with a crooked grin.

I roll my eyes for the millionth time at him. His hand retrieves my own and pulls it up so i can see the bandage on my wrist.

"Care to talk about this?" he asks, but gently.

I frown and pull my hand down. "I'd rather not. You wouldn't understand...and i never talked about it with anyone."

"Well maybe-" He looks past me and growles. "Your dolls are creeping the crap out of me right now. It's like they're staring directly at me."

I glance over my shoulder, amused. "Aww, is someone afraid of a little girl's dolls?"

He glares at me. "The dolls of a mysterious, mesed up, wicked little girl." A pause. "Why do you do that to them, anyway?"

I heave a sigh and walk around him to stand in front of the dresser at all the dolls. I pick one up, straighten its tattered little dress. Its beady eyes stare up at me, round and sightless. "They represent me. How i feel inside. If i looked on the outside how i feel on the inside, this is what i would look like."

Madara gazes thoughtfully at it, then goes next to me and picks it up from my hand. "This is how you always feel?"

I nod, looking at the rest of them. "It used to be a lot worse. i was angry all the time and crying and...just a mess. But here's what happens when you have depression. It starts out all chaotic, but then you just lose all feeling. Your emotions shut down."

I take the doll back and stroke the long black hair.

"I was bullied when i was younger," I continue with a dead stare. "It never stopped. My parents ignored it. They thought it was nothing. I've hated them ever since. They left when i was fourteen, so i had nannies and all that crap. When i was sixteen Danielle took care of me until i was eighteen and we found Bambi. I always admired Bambi. So sweet and innocent...pure but strong. Danielle was more of a mother than my real one. She actually cared about me, and she was the one to come and find me in the bathroom with a bloody arm and razor blade. I hate it when she's worried about me. We've talked about counseling and other help, and we tried it all. No anti-depressants ever worked on me, so i don't even try them anymore. Bambi doesn't know about any of it, and i don't plan to tell her unless i absolutely have to." I turn to Madara, still holding the doll. "Alright, i've told you an earfull. Now it's your turn."

He steps back, hands up. "Hey, i never agreed to anything like that. I don't have to tell you anything."

I pout dramatically and flutter my eyelashes. "Pretty please? It might make me feel better."

He looks at me with narrowed eyes, finally shaking his head after a few seconds. "No. You don't need to know about my gruesome past."

"Oh, come on. I've watched all the gory horror movies out there and i was never freaked out. I LIKE that stuff."

He stares at me, eyes a bit wide in surprise. "You're even more demented than i thought."

I laugh once and set the doll back down. "I could say the same about you, mister."

He pauses. "Touche."

I raise a brow. "Touche? Have you been researching modern language?"

He shifts his jaw for a moment. "Maybe..." After my demanding look, he adds, "The internet is a wonderful place."

I shake my head with a small smile.

"Time for bed, missy," he announces, walking in front of me and taking hold of my arms to push me towards the bed. I sigh and jerk my hands up to free myself, then reluctantly crawl under the covers and lay on my side with my hands up by my chest.

Madara turns the speakers and iPod off, and darkness surrounds us.

I close my eyes and sink into my pillow. "Good night."

Something plops onto the bed and lays beside me, and an arm goes underneath my waist. A warm body presses up against my back, cuddling me. His other hand goes over me to take both my hands on my chest right over my heart.

"You didn't think i was going to let you sleep alone after all this, did you?" his voice murmurs on my ear.

"Actually, i kinda did," I reply, glad that it was dark so he couldn't see my light blush and wide eyes.

"Well that's too bad. I'm not leaving." He pulls me closer into his body. "Besides, i think you like this."

I scoff at his smug tone. "You're the one cuddling me."

"You're the one who wanted to feel my muscles in the kitchen."

I flush again. "Excuse ME, but-"

His hand covers my mouth, ending my protest. I growl in defeat and he lets go to hold me again. "Just go to sleep."

My eyes close, my body relaxing against the body heat keeping me warm. As i was falling unconscious, i faintly felt a hand caressing through my hair slowly.


	6. Stupid jacket

_"Dip my tail in blood ink, write it down in red. Scribe the words happy meal right across your head. Tired of getting walked on, treated like a sheep. Don't blame me for all the years you were asleep."_

I nod my head along with the beat of 100% by Angelspit. My hand raises the pan to flip the omelet skillfully.

I open my mouth to sing along with the chorus. _"Relax, God is in control. Watch the dot, take your meds, obey my demands, trust my dog, time for surgery..."_

"Are you really this twisted?" a voice asks as a breeze rolls in from the window of the kitchen.

I grin and slide the omelet onto a plate with bacon and biscuits. I pick it up and walk over to the table to place it in front of him. "Good morning to you, too, Tobi."

I could tell that he was smiling back. I walk back over to the stove and dump another omelet into the frying pan. The song on my iPod speakers changes to The Party Rock Anthem as the bacon starts sizzling.

Before i notice it, my body is moving along with the beat.

"You're staring at my butt, aren't you?" I ask with a sly smile over my shoulder.

"I think everybody does," Madara replies, his mask tilted to the side so he can eat a piece of bacon. An arrogant smirk is dancing across his features, highlighting his glowing eyes.

I snort and continue multitasking, trying to resist just staring at his beautiful face.

"Good morning Ash-sa-"

I turn around to see a stunned Pain in the doorway, eyes a bit wide and lips tight.

Madara starts snickering, and i glance at him to give him a glare. "Hello, Pain. Is there something..." I trail off as he puts his hand over his eyes and starts backing out.

"I'll just...talk to you later," he concludes as he leaves and almost runs into a wall as he turns.

When he's gone, me and Madara look at each other. He bursts out laughing after a second. I flush and face the stove once more.

"Shut up. I probably just scarred him for life," I state sadly.

He simply continues laughing. I sigh deeply.

...

Bambi takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her pillow. Laundry soap, freshness, and something else fills her nostrils. She wrinkles her nose. _Is that...cologne?_

She opens her eyes to shake the sleepiness and focuses in confusion.

Ash's brother's shirt, unbuttoned loosely on a tanned chest meets her gaze. She looks up, and the face of Deidara attatched to the body. His eyes are shut, and he is breathing slowly.

Bambi screeches and sits up as quickly as she can. Deidara jumps awake, taking in a sharp gasp of surprise. He quickly looks around, and his eyes set on the wide-eyed Bambi.

"What, un?" he asks dizzily.

"WHAT THE DEUCE ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Bambi shouts.

Deidara blinks. "Deuce, un?"

"GET OFF!" Bambi shoves him off, where he goes tumbling to the floor.

"Ow, un," Deidara whines, getting to his feet. "What's your deal?"

"YOU DON'T BELONG IN MY BED!" Bambi pauses for a minute, making a face as she tries to remember the party. "After the party...DID I SLEEP ON YOU?"

He grins and straightens his jeans. "Yes. Quite happily, if i might say, un."

"NO YOU MAY NOT SAY!" Bambi scrambles out of bed quickly and stomps to her dresser to pull out a new change of clothes. She reaches into the drawer, then turns back around and stands upright. "I need to change. GET. OUT."

Deidara walks over to her smoothly. "Oh, do you really want me to leave, un?"

When he is an inch away from her, Bambi gets on her tiptoes and attempts to fix her height issue.

"You look really cute when you're sleeping, un," he adds.

She blushes red and stands normally. "I could say the same to you, sir. And nice job drooling up my pillows."

"I do not drool, un!"

Bambi grins at his expected reaction. Deidara realizes the lie just to provoke him and put an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "Very clever, little girl un."

Bambi squeaks indignantly. "I am not a little girl! I'm fifteen, Blondie!"

"I'm nineteen, so you're little to me, sweetheart un."

She glares at him, pouting. He chuckles and wraps his arms around her in a hug.

"You're so adorable when you pout like that, un," he says into her hair. She growls as she rolls her eyes and hugs him back.

"Just wait until you go to sleep," she promises darkly.

"What, un?"

"Nothing, nothing."

...

Danielle paces back and forth across her room, her robe loosely flowing around her. Arms folded, different thoughts and ideas come into her mind.

_What am i going to do about this? It's been at least a month since Ash has done that...I thought she was okay..._

She brings her hand up to her mouth and starts to chew on her thumbnail, one of her bad habits.

A knock comes on the door. "Good morning, my angel."

"Go away, Hidan," Danielle simply replies. "I'm busy."

He opens the door and closes it behind him. "You're always busy."

She stops and turns to him, giving him a glare. "This is important. Leave me alone or i'll tell Ashley to get the chainsaw."

He glances at her thumb and walks over to her. He takes her hand and strokes it gently. "You don't need to bite your pretty fingers."

She only responds with a scowl and yanks her hand back. She grabs his shoulders and pushes him back a step, then turns and continues with her pacing.

Hidan shifts his weight, trying to think of something to do. Kisame had tried telling him advice about how to impress girls in different ways besides what Hidan was doing. He thought for a minute, then opened his mouth.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Danielle halts. She slowly looks at him and gives him a funny look. "Breakfast?"

Hidan nods, fist pumping on the inside at his success. "Ashley made omelets with bacon and biscuits. Do you want some?"

She scans his eyes warily, suspicious at his kind gesture. She finally sighs and agrees. "Yeah. Sure."

Hidan smiles and backs towards the door. "Anything to drink?"

"Orange juice. Go."

He slips out the door and shuts it. Danielle shakes her head to refocus on the issue at hand. _Okay...back on topic..._

...

"Since when are you such a gentleman?"

"Just gimme the food."

I stare at Hidan the whole time i put the omelet and bacon on the plate. I set it on the table then grab a glass for the orange juice and pour it carefully.

He snatches the plate and glass with his tongue sticking out at me. Then he rushes back up the stairs giddily.

I stand straight and pull my hair back a little. As i set it behind my ear, an image pops into my brain.

I sigh and put my hands on my hips. _Oh no. I have to give Drew his jacket back._

I glance back at the now empty stove and counters. _Okay, looks like everyone has eaten now. And i have to go grocery shopping as well. Just great._

"Hey Pain!" I yell, knowing he would hear me wherever he was. I go out of the kitchen and make my way up the stairs to my bedroom, but not after passing Danielle's room and seeing Hidan be shoved out the door followed by her angry threats. I snicker to myself as she shuts the door in his face. I close my own door and walk to my dresser to open the drawers.

"Yes, Ash-san?"

I glance over my shoulder at the leader now present by the door. "I need to go out. I have a few errands to run." I pull out some jeans and a longsleeved shirt that falls off one shoulder.

"Very well," he agrees. "But you must take Madara with you."

I freeze for a second after throwing the clothes onto my bed. "Uh, could i take someone else? Just this once."

Doubt and suspicion flash in his Rinnegan eyes. But he nods after a moment. "Fine. Take Itachi with you."

I give him a smile. "Thank you. Now you must leave so i can change."

He disappears immediately.

I give a sigh of relief and change quickly. _Best not to have Madara around when i give Drew his jacket. Plus i could use a day off from him._

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in," I call, grabbing my boots.

The door opens hesitantly and Danielle steps inside. She closes it after stepping inside silently.

I yank my boot onto my foot, then fall backwards onto my butt in the process. I get to my feet once more and look her up and down. "What is it? Did you enjoy breakfast?"

She twiddles with her fingers unsurely. "Yeah, it was great. How are you...feeling this morning?"

I slide on my other boot and regain my balance. I gaze into her worried eyes for a moment and recall the other night. "Oh. I...I'm fine. A little sore..." A quick rush of anger overcomes me, and i sigh to calm myself down. "What do you really want to say? You know that i'm not okay, so spit it out. What is it?"

She stares at me, almost regretting asking. "I wanted to talk to you about medication. There's still one you haven't tried, and i think you should go to your doctor and ask about it."

I pause, trying to think of what she is thinking of. Then i realize what she is talking about, and i step back in horror. "No. I will not try Lithium."

"I think you need to," Danielle urges gently. "It could help stop you from...you know."

I grimace. "Medication has never stopped me from cutting before. I doubt that Lithium would do anything. And the side effects are...they're terrible, Danielle."

She looks down, pain in her eyes. "I know they are. But it can't be much worse that having cuts on your wrists. Please. Just consider it?"

I pick up my messenger bag from the wall and put it over my shoulder. After gazing at her begging eyes, i soften and take a deep breath. I move past her and open the door.

"I'll think about it, okay? But...don't pressure me about it. Alright?"

She nods. "Alright. Be careful today."

I blink at her and walk down the hallway to the stairs. As i come to the front door and stuff Drew's jacket into my bag, Itachi appears beside me.

"I'm supposed to be watching you today," he explains.

"I know," I reply. "Deactivate your Sharingan so you don't scare the locals."

When i glance at him, he gives me a questioning look. I sigh. "I doubt that anyone at the supermarket is going to attack you. If you must, just use a transformation jutsu." I spot some sunglasses on the coffee table and point to them. "And put those on."

I straighten my outfit and check myself in the mirror on the wall afer making sure i had my phone and keys. Pain had forbidden us to drive any of the cars in the driveway, so we have to walk or teleport places.

"Are we ready?" Itachi asks.

I turn to him, and he has normal clothes on. Black skinny jeans and a black hoodie, with sunglasses on. I nod and he put his hand on my shoulder to teleport us to the market.

...

"Why are we here, Ash-san?" Itachi asks.

I sigh and put the rest of the groceries in his arms. "I need to return something to my...friend. Can you just wait there on the sidewalk?"

I walk up the porch steps, taking a deep breath to calm myself. I open my bag and take out the jacket, then knock on the door.

"Who's there?" a voice asks on the other side.

I roll my eyes. Paranoid Drew. "Santa Claus. Open the door, noob."

It immediately swings open. He opens his arms wide and envelopes me into a hug. I stiffen and wait for him to finish.

"Ashley! I thought something bad happened to you!" he says, pulling back to lock his eyes with mine.

I lift his jacket up. "I believe this is yours. I had to leave the party early. Something urgent came up."

He glances at it as if it doesn't exist. "You could've kept that. I don't really need it."

I shake my head and push it into his chest. He stumbles back a bit and i back up off the porch. "I have to go now. Bye."

"Ashley, wait!"

As i turn, he grabs my wrist. I wince at the sting that travels up my arm. My hand closes into a fist to overcome the pain.

I turn halfway back to him, failing to keep the despair from my eyes and voice. "Drew, please let go. Just let go."

He gazes at me with clouded eyes. He felt the bandage. "Ash. You did it again?"

As i try to respond, only a choked stutter comes out.

His hand releases and he takes both my hands to pull me closer. I shake my head and try to speak as he pulls me back into a hug. His arms gently tighten around me, and a pang of guilt and hurt stabs my heart.

"Please don't," I whisper against his chest. _I only came here to return your stupid jacket..._

"Why? Was it because...was it because i kissed you?" he asks.

I shut my eyes. He thinks it's his fault. "No, Drew. It wasn't you. It was never you at all."

"Then what? Please talk to me."

I manage to put some space between us so i can look into his eyes. I glance over my shoulder. Itachi is scanning the neighborhood boredly, his back to us.

I face forward and look down instead of meeting his gaze. "I need to go. I have to get back home."

I look up and instantly wish i hadn't. Concern, hurt and something even deeper are in them. Love.

I have to fight the tears back from spilling. "Don't say it, Drew. Please don't say it."

His eyes say, 'i have to.' "I'm always going to love you, Ash. No matter what you say or do...no matter who you love. It's something neither of us can change."

I let out a small sob as wetness falls down my cheeks. I bring my hands up and wipe them from my eyes furiously. "I don't care, Drew. Just let me go already...I just want to go home. I didn't come here to have you say all of that. I just...I just came here to give you your stupid jacket."

I shove him away and go down the porch to walk to Itachi. I make sure my eyes are dry before i tap him on the shoulder.

"You done?" he asks, picking up the groceries once more.

I nod. "Yeah. Let's go."

I hear the door to Drew's house close. As Itachi's hand grips my shoulder, i look back to the empty porch. The world fades around us.

...

_"It's true, we're all a little insane...but it's so clear now that i'm unchained...Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time. Fear is only in our minds, but it's taking over all the time..."_

My eyes close as i sing along with the song Sweet Sacrifice.

_"One day, i'm gonna forget your name. One sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain..."_

"Sounds like someone's in a good mood."

I open my eyes and turn my head without getting up from my bed. I fake smile. "Hello, Madara."

He moves his mask to the side of his head, revealing a frown. "Your fake smiles don't fool me."

I drop the act and look up at the ceiling. "Yeah, yeah. What do you want?"

He suddenly appears sitting on my thighs. I shift myself so i sit up and lean back against the wall. He stares into my eyes while i glare at him.

He finally smirks and reaches out to caress my cheek. "Only you, my dear."

I roll my eyes and slap his hand away. "Can't you go and bother your Akatsuki members? I'm sure they miss your company as much as i do."

He gives a thoughtful expression. "Hmm. I could, but then i would miss out on annoying you. Which is much more fun."

"And why is that?"

He grins. "You squeak a lot when you get frustrated. It's quite hilarious."

My mouth falls open. "I do not! And it's not funny!"

He laughs and moves back to get off the bed. "You're doing it right now."

I put my foot on his chest to give him a shove off the bed. He stands straight and turns away from me, facing the dresser. He puts his hand to his chin in thought for a moment, then turns to me still in the same pose.

"What now, Mr. Know It All?" I ask, running my hand through my hair boredly to move it out of the way.

"I think i finally know why you destroy those dolls," he responds with a nod towards them.

I shift onto my side with my cheek propped up on my fist and trace the patterns of my blankets with my finger. "Go ahead, give it a try."

"You're a demented little girl who likes to destroy everything beautiful. Simple."

I snort softly. "How do you figure?"

"Well, you also leave scars on yourself. That's destroying your beautiful skin. And you hate dolls."

My eyes fall half closed. "Wrong."

"What?"

I look over at him carefully. "You're wrong on both of the things you just said. I like the dolls because they remind me of myself. How they look on the outside is how i feel on the inside. Tattered and broken." I pause. "And cutting isn't destroying my body. It's releasing the built-up emotions that i can't hold anymore. Get it now?"

He stares at me for a bit, then starts grinning. I glare at him. "What the fudge are you smiling about?"

"I got you to tell me about the dolls," he replies smugly, arms folded across his puffed-out chest. "And you said you would never talk to me about them."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever..."

The door was suddenly broken down, slamming onto the floor with a crash. Standing there was Hidan, who was then smacked upside his head by Danielle who was behind him. She moved in front of him. "I didn't tell you to kick the door down, you idiot!"

"You told me to open it quickly, so i did," he whined in response, rubbing his head.

I was on my feet pushing past Madara, whos mask had somehow teleported back onto his face a moment before the door was broken down.

"YOU BROKE MY FUDGING DOOR!" I screamed at Hidan, cowering behind Danielle. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PAINFUL YOUR DEATH-"

"Later, Ashley," Danielle shushed me, taking my hand. Her eyes full of dread made me freeze. She pulled me out into the hall. "There's...something you need to see."

"What is it?" I ask quietly.

She gives a short sigh. "It's your parents...they're on the phone. They want to talk to you."

My senses shut off and i fall from reality. My mind starts drifting off, lost in the dark clouds._ Parents...want to...talk to me...why? Why...after all these years?..._

"Ash!"

Someone grabs my hand, and i shake my head to clear the fog. I glance behind me, and Madara is there with his hand closed around mine.

I face forward and look at Danielle. "Yeah?"

She points towards the stairs. "You need to talk to them. I'm not giving you a choice anymore. Talk to them."

I nod and start walking. Madara follows close behind, squeezing my hand every few seconds reassuringly. The stairs seem like a mile long as a million thoughts run through my head. _What do they want? Do i suddenly exist to them?_

Before i know it i am in the kitchen, and the phone is resting on the table. With a numb hand, i pick it up and bring it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask quietly, surprised i could speak.

"Ashley, is that you?" a voice reponds.

I swallow the lump in my throat, and Madara puts his hand on my shoulder and gently pushes me down into a chair. I speak again. "Yeah, Mom, it's me."

"Oh, your father and i have missed you so much! How are you doing?"

_If you miss me so much, why don't you ever come home?_ "Uh, I'm doing great. Hows the business?"

"I don't want to talk about the business. I'm finally talking to you again! Oh, your father wants to say something. Here he is."

There is a shifting. And then my father's voice comes through. "Hey, baby girl. I really wish we could be there with you."

I bite my lip. _This talk is pointless. It's the same thing over and over again._

Madara's hand tightens on my shoulder. His thumb rubs in circles, trying to relax my tense muscle.

I take a deep breath. "So, how are you guys doing?"

"We both got promoted to higher positions at work, so we get paid twice as much. The boss has been really kind to us. Oh, and he has a son that just turned nineteen, and he would love to meet you someday. We both miss you so much."

I shut my eyes tightly, wanting to say so much to them.

Madara suddenly leans down to my ear and whispers so my parents can't hear. "You don't need to keep pretending. Tell them what you really want to say, Ashley."

I stop chewing my lip and open my mouth. _This is it. Just do it, Ash._

I interrupt my mom while she's telling about her and dad's vacation. "Mom. Stop talking and listen to me."

She stutters. "What, Ashley?"

I close my eyes and will my voice to come stronger. Then my eyes open, a cold glare radiating off of them. "I don't care about your vacations or jobs. Honestly, i don't. The only people i care about are the ones that live with me and have made my life better, unlike you. You guys just enjoy your expensive little vacation without me, because i'm sure you're much happier living without me in your lives."

My father takes the phone. "Ashley, what are you talking about? We love you with all our hearts and-"

"You _love_ me?" I snort cruelly. "That's a load of crap. You don't love someone across the country by never coming home and going on endless summer vacations, only sending them a stupid little doll with a note that says your name on it. That's not love. I know what love is, and i found it WITHOUT YOU in my life. My friends showed me what real love is, not your pretty little dolls that i destroy because i can't stand them." After my mothers gasp, i can't help the rueful smile from growing on my face. "Yeah, that's right. They are all broken and messed up. Just like i am inside." My smile fades.

I hear my father mutter something and give the phone back to my mom. When she speaks again, her voice is shaking. "Ashley, why would you think that? You're perfectly fine the way you are."

"Fine? Oh, no, i'm far from fine. You don't know how much has changed. How i've changed." I swallow and steal a glance at my wrist, slightly bulky from the bandages. "You don't understand me at all, no matter how much you think you do. And you never will. You must feel pretty terrible, right?"

My mother gives a few muffled sobs, but doesn't reply.

I look down at my lap, biting my lip again. "You didn't even remember my birthday. I turned eighteen a month ago."

The line goes dead. I let out my small, shaky breath and hang the phone up with a hand that feels like lead. When i pull it back, i set it in my lap next to the other. _Finally..._

My throat feels too dry for me to speak, or breathe. My eyes burn like i am going to cry, but no tears come. My hair falls into my face. _Am i really this cold? What...what's wrong with me?_

_Heartless little girl._

**_Selfish._**

I let out a choked sob, but without the tears. _Not the voices again...no..._

**_No one ever liked you._**

_You're hopeless._

_**Weak**_.

_Useless._

My hands ball into fists, my shoulders tense. I began bending forward, almost into a ball. _Go away! Leave me alone!_

"Ashley?" a gentle voice asks. "You okay?"

Gone. The demons surrounding me in my head suddenly vanish, and reality returns to me. I open my eyes and slowly stand up, turning to face Madara.

He takes my face in his hands. "Is everything alright?"

I stare into the hole in his mask, his activated Sharingan. It gleams steadily in the kitchen light, casting an eerie yet comforting glow.

I wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly to me. He returns the embrace gently, his thumb rubbing circles on my back.

I let out a breath that i didn't realize i'd been holding. "Thank you."

"For what?"

My eyes close. "For not letting me fall into the dark."

"It wasn't just me, you know."

I pull back to stare at him quizzically.

"You stood up for yourself and told your parents the truth. That was you, not me or anyone else. You're stronger than you think."

A small smile found its way onto my lips. Then i felt my eyes cloud. "If i'm so strong, why couldn't i stop myself from grabbing the razor?"

He pauses. "That was your way of dealing with pain. It's natural to find a solution to get rid of the hurt. I may not be very fond of that particular strategy, but don't worry. You won't do it again as long as i'm here."

For some reason, that didn't comfort me as much as it was supposed to.

...

"NO! DANIELLE, LET ME GO!" I shout, trying to clutch the grass slipping through my fingers. She held onto my ankles and dragged me across the front lawn, despite my protests.

The Akatsuki crowd the door and porch, all interested in the scene happening before them. Bambi pushes through them and comes to the front. "Danielle, what's going on?"

Said blonde yanks harder on my ankles with a grunt, lurching me farther towards the car waiting in the driveway. "Don't worry about it, Bambi! We just have to go run an errand!"

"NO!" I screech. "Somebody help me! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A PSYCHO!"

"Tobi, help me!" Danielle growls.

I scream at the top of my lungs as Tobi suddenly appears and picks me up by my wrists, helping Danielle carry me as i squirm. I thrash around as much as i can, yelling profanities and every curse i can think of.

They eventually stuff me into the car and buckle me in, with Tobi sitting next to me to make sure i don't try to escape. Danielle climbs into the drivers seat in a huff, not bothering to asses her messy hair and clothes. She mutters under her breath. "All this for a bloody doctors appointment..."

As she pulls out of the driveway and onto the street, I inch as close to the window as possible and glare at the streets passing by.

"Honestly, Ash," Danielle continues, scowling at me through the rear-view mirror. "It won't be that bad."

I only respond with a cold death glare.

"Why is HE coming along, anyway?" I ask, pointing to Tobi.

Danielle mumbles something like 'emotional support'. I snort at that.

It had been two weeks since the last...incident, and i had refused to listen to Danielle about medication. So she made an appointment for me without my consent. Life was mellowing out...except for the Akatsuki trashing my house nearly every day, of course.

"You'll be fine, Ashley," Madara finally adds, attempting to take my hand. I snatch it away before he gets near it. In a flash, he grabs it and holds it in his with a death grip, but not enough to hurt. I growl at him, but he only returns his gaze to the window.

In that past two weeks, Madara had become even more controlling than before. He wouldn't let me go out with anyone else but him, and he was with me 24/7 to make sure i didn't try to do anything dangerous and stupid. I was, as you can imagine, a LITTLE irritated.

We eventually pull up to the clinic, and i scowl at the building. Madara forces me out of the car and onto the sidewalk, where i look around and think about any escape strategies that i could.

"Don't even think about it," he hisses in my ear.

I shoot him a look that says 'Back off or else'.

"Calm down, you two. Let's just get this over with so we can go home," Danielle sighs, anger now gone and replaced by weariness. She walks ahead of us into the white building.

Madara goes after, pulling me along behind him with an iron grip on my hand. I walk as slow as i can, which annoys him and makes him yank me forward occasionally.

The waiting room is half-empty, and all the faces are bored or blank. I look around the room as Danielle goes to the receptionist, and my eyes land on one particular face. Jet black hair, brown eyes, one freckle on his pale cheekbone.

I stop breathing when his eyes meet mine, and recognition flashes in them. I instantly attempt to back up and escape, and Madara looks back at me. He follows my gaze and immediately tenses with anger.

"Danielle," he growls lowly, a warning.

"What?" she snaps back. She glances at us and finally notices the center of tension sitting across the room. He slowly stands out of his chair, and both my chaperones move in front of me in an instant to block me from view.

Drew silently walks over to us, trying to look at me through my bodyguards. I keep my head low and let my bangs cover my eyes.

"Go away, Drew," Danielle says with a harsh tone.

"Can i talk to Ash? Please?" he asks quietly, not to arouse anger. The pain in his voice makes my heart slice open with an old ache i had long since forgotten.

"No," Madara answers for Danielle, more threat in his voice than she had used.

Drew focuses his gaze on Madara now, less friendly. "You her boyfriend?"

Madara nods once. "Yes. Leave her alone and go. Now."

"I need to speak with her."

"Drew, just go," Danielle adds urgently.

"Or i'll make you," Madara continues darkly. His free hand clenches slowly.

"Just try it," Drew retorts venomously.

Rage and jealousy sparks from both of their bodies, making me wince. To my horror, Madara steps forward towards Drew. As his hand releases mine, i grab both his wrists instead and attempt to hold him back.

"No!" I protest as he slips out of my grip easily. I slide around him quickly to stand between him and Drew, glaring up into his mask. He returns the stare evenly, Sharingan aglow.

"Move," he commands.

I shake my head and look to Danielle. "Can i go outside and take care of this?"

She glances at me, then Drew, then Madara. She nods aty my pleading eyes.

I take Drew's wrist and lead him to the door, making sure Madara wouldn't try anything else. As soon as we are outside, Drew drops his eyes to the ground as the tension breaks.

"What was that about?" I demand.

"I don't like your boyfriend," he responds, looking at everything around us.

I roll my eyes. "I don't care whether you like him or not. You don't need to be picking fights."

He finally meets my gaze and narrows his eyes. "He treats you like you're his pet or something. How can you stand that?"

I sigh and rub my arm. "I don't like it either, Drew. But you don't understand my friends."

I suddenly notice a shiny black mustang sitting in the parking lot. The hood ornament is a shiny, graceful angel.

"Is that your car?" i ask him.

He glances at it and nods. "Yeah."

An idea pops into my head, and i bite my lip to stop the devious smile from spreading onto my face. I think it quickly through my head as the silence drags on.

"Are...are you okay, Ash?" he asks hesitantly.

I glance at him, hiding everything behind my eyes and faking a glint of anger. "Yeah, why wouldn't i be?"

"You don't seem like it." His eyes darken. "Have you...you know...since we last talked?"

I shake my head. "No. Why?"

He shrugs and looks around through his bangs. "Just wondering."

I set my gaze on him, though he can't see it. _How will i convince him? Think, Ash, think..._

"Your boyfriend...he doesn't hurt you or anything, does he?" Drew asks suddenly, meeting my eyes with his own dark ones.

A little part of me on the inside sighs deeply at the conern and anger burning in his eyes. On the outside, i chew on the inside of my lip and think this through.

"Does he?" he asks again, more firmness in his tone.

I look away and nod, faking pain in my eyes. "Yeah..."

I can feel the hatred and rage explode out of him without even looking up. He growls and runs his fingers through his hair, turning away for a moment.

"That jerk..." he mutters under his breath, along with a string of profanities.

"Can i ask a favor?" I question softly, still acting as an abused girl who only wants to heal.

He turns around and nods. "Anything."

"Are you sure you'll do it? You might get in trouble..."

He takes my hand. "Ash, if i will help you at all, i'll do it. Ask."

The evil little demon inside me grins widely at my victory.

...

"KISAME! PUT HIDAN DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"THE BRAT PRANKED ME! HE DESERVES THIS!"

Pain rubs his temples with an aggravated sigh, turning away from the scene before him and going into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Kisame!" Hidan apologizes.

"No you're not!" Kisame replies, still dangling him upside down and shaking him like a ragdoll. "You're gonna pay for what you did!"

In the kitchen, Pain picks up the phone and dials a number he had memorized. It rings a few times, then someone answers.

"Sorry to bother you, Ashley-san, but when might you be coming home?" he asks urgently, pursing his lips together.

"Uh, not for a while. Sorry," Ashley's voice replies. "Why?"

"No reason..."

She pauses. "Nagato, what's going on?"

A loud crash interrupts the leader and makes him drop the phone. He whirls around. and smoke is coming from the livingroom.

"DEIDARA, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"It wasn't me, un!"

"THIS time, anyway."

"Shut up, Danna un!"

Pain rushes into the livingroom, leaving the phone on the kitchen floor.

"Hello? Pain? Hello?"

...

The line goes dead. I hang up my cell phone, groaning. "Perfect. They're probably trashing the house again..."

"Everything alright?" Drew asks, glancing at me.

I lean back in the passenger seat and focus on the road. "Yeah. My...cousins are staying at my house for a while and they're a bit destructive."

He returns his eyes to the road in front of us and tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

A sudden pained expression flashes across his face, and he shifts the grip of one hand. My eyes narrow.

"Why were you at the doctors?" I ask, half of me already fitting the pieces together.

He glares at the road. "Had to pick something up for a friend."

"Drew, don't lie to me. Tell me."

There is a long, aching silence before his wall finally breaks down. I had always been able to get past it, whether i tried or not.

He looks at me, the answer clearly in his eyes among the hurt and sorrow. He knew that it only took one look for me to figure it out. My heart almost stops in my chest, and the little part inside me cries out in pain for him.

"Drew...you cut yourself?" I whisper, unable to mask the despair from reaching my voice.

His bangs fall over his eyes, hiding them from view. He bites his lip and nods slowly.

My chest collapses in, choking my heart as the pain slices through me. It surprised me, i didn't know i still cared for him this much.

The car pulls into his driveway, and he turns off the engine. He gets out, and i quickly follow him to the door. Neither one of us says another word as we go in, and the door closes behind us. He takes his jacket off and hangs it on the hook by the door.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," I begin, not knowing what else to say.

"No problem," he assures me. I then see the large band-aid on his wrist, and the blood starting to leak out of it.

He catches me looking and puts his arm behind his back. He goes towards the hall. "I'll be right back. I have to change the bandage."

"A little band-aid like that won't stop the bleeding, or infections," I state, narrowing my eyes at him. Something inside me softens and breaks free. "Let me help you."

I wanted to pull the words back into my mouth, but it was too late. Shock crosses his features, making me sigh.

"I've had plenty of experience with wounds. I can bandage it properly for you," I add.

Drew stares down at his wrist, then me. "You sure?"

I nod and set my jacket down on the couch next to me. I point to the hall. "Let's go."

...

"Ashley Sander? The doctor is ready for you," a nurse calls from the door.

Danielle stands up with Madara and goes to the door. "Her time is up."

They go outside. No one is there, only a gentle breeze that shifts the new leaves in the trees.

Danielle's mouth drops open. "She didn't."

Madara looks around the parking lot. "She did. They're both gone."

...

** OMFG! I haven't updated in SO long, i'm so sorry everyone! D: I stopped writing because of school and a lot of other crap...but now i've started again! :D so i added an extra long chapter just for you guys ^_^ i hope you like it :3**


	7. Seperation

"Ow!"

"I told you not to move."

I continue to gently pat the wet rag on the bloody cuts, and each time i touch them Drew hisses softly.

After cleaning most of the blood, I apply some healing cream. "This is going to sting a little..."

As the cream sets into the cuts, Drew takes a sharp intake of breath and clenches his free hand into a fist.

I tear my eyes away from him. "Sorry..."

"So how long do you want to stay here?" he asks, trying to ignore the pain.

I press gauze onto the wounds. "Trying to get rid of me already?" I give a small smirk without looking up.

He manages a small smile in return. "No. Just wondering when you'll want to go back to your jerk of a boyfriend."

The smile fades from both our lips. I shift my jaw. "It won't take long for Danielle to track me down and drag me

back home. She'll probably be here in an hour, more or less." _And it will only take a second for Madara._

I suddenly realize how much danger i put Drew in, and i mentally curse myself for it.

With angry hands, i snatch the bandage tape and tear some off of the roll. I start wrapping it around the dressed

wound carefully, scowling as i did so.

Despair and grief wraps its claws around my heart and squeezes, taking my breath away. _What if Drew did this _

_because of me? _I fasten the wrap securely, but my hands stay on his wrist.

"It's not your fault, Ash," Drew says softly, trying to snag my eyes with his own.

I look up and glare at him. "Then why? Why would you want to do this?"

"Same reason as you."

I pause. "What do you mean?"

"I know why you do it too." He draws his wrist away, and a small part of me wants to take it back and cradle it. He

feels the bandage with his undamaged hand. "I'm not as strong as i was when we were together. I felt the urges

too back then, but you always kept me from grabbing the razor. But this time, i couldn't fight it. I didn't want to, i

tried to stop..."

His voice was choked off, and i could almost feel the lump in his throat make one grow in mine.

"I'm so-" I begin, wanting to apologize.

"No!" Drew interrupts, looking up abruptly and fixing me with a hard stare. His eyes were blazing. "Don't apologize,

you have nothing to be sorry for."

I swallowed the lump. "But i-"

His hands take both sides of my face gently, silencing me. "I loved every minute that we were together. I never

regretted anything except having to leave you...and you don't know how sorry i am for that. I wish it never

happened. I love you, i always have..."

Part of me swells with old feelings of joy and compassion, while another crumples and cries in agony and pain.

"What are you thinking about?" Drew asks softly, studying my eyes. "Something's going on in your head."

"What do you mean?" I ask, faking a confused look. I knew what he had seen.

His thumb rubs my cheek gently. "Whenever i say i love you, you look happy for a moment, then like you're in pain.

Why?"

I sigh and reach up to take his hands away. I couldn't think straight with my heart being jerked around like this, let

alone the contact that makes my skin tingle down to my core. I try to collect myself while staring into his deep

brown eyes.

"If you really thought about it, you'd understand," I finally answer. After seeing his confused expression, I explain

for him while looking down at my lap. "It's really complicated, Drew. Part of me is happy that you still care, but the

other is hurting because...well because you're not mine anymore. And i'm not yours."

There is a pause. "It doesn't have to be that way, Ash..."

When i glance up at him again, his eyes are glowing warmly.

Pain sears through me all at once, tearing up my soul once more. I wince. "Don't say that. I can't...I'm not..." The

words choke in my throat, and the lump returns. I bite my lip as it trembles.

I feel strong arms wind around me and pull me into him. He breathes in deeply, as if to calm himself down as well.

"Sshh, it's okay, Ash. It's alright."

I let out the breath i'd been holding, and realize i had forgotten to breath when he hugged me. I mentally roll my

eyes at myself.

Drew just holds onto me moment after another, so i decide to make this a little less awkward. My hands free

themselves from my lap and wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to me. A small sigh of relief escapes my lips as

the inner me floats on a cloud contently.

I then realize just what he means to me. He was always the one that understood me, helped me, held me...took all

the pain away. Even now, with the hole still burning in my soul, i felt completely perfect again. Whole. Like nothing

else mattered.

"I love you," a whisper breaks the silence. It takes me a moment to realize that the words came from my mouth. I

freeze, suddenly cautious and worried about his reaction.

His grip tightens around me. "Oh, Ashley..."

I smile wearily and feel a small chuckle in my throat. "Drew Curtis, are you crying?"

He lets out a small laugh and squeezes me even more, sniffling as he did so.

I smile again and relax in his arms. "Just three little words from me and you break so easily...what am i going to do

with you?"

I pull back slowly, allowing him to collect himself. He starts wiping the tearstreaks off of one cheek, grinning

sheepishly. My heart melts a little more at this angel crying before me.

I reach up and take his face in my hands, my thumb wiping the rest of his tears away before he can. Our gazes lock

together, and for once i don't feel the need to look away from him. I want to stare at him forever and never leave

his side.

The air shifts. A dark figure suddenly looms over Drew, a single red eye glowering down at me.

Then Drew was gone.

"Ashley," Madara growles.

The breath was knocked from my lungs as if someone had hit me. I couldn't breathe, i couldn't move.

"Ashley, look at me," Madara continues, angrier.

A monster inside me breaks free. I stand up so fast my head spins, but that was the last thing i was thinking about.

Rage and inner turmoil find their way to my eyes, intensifying my glare like never before. "What. Did. You. Do?" I

pronounce every word like they are a sentence.

For once, surprise flashes in his Sharingan. He cannot seem to compose himself.

"Where is he?!" I demand, fists balling at my sides and shaking with anger.

"Ashley?" Danielle's voice calls from somewhere else in the house.

I ignore her. "Madara, where is Drew? Tell me now!"

He finally regains himself and tries to return my look, but it is nowhere near as intense as mine. "He's gone."

I charge at him and grab onto his shirt, trying to yank him to my face. _"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"_

He grabs my wrists not too gently and forces me off. "You won't see him again, Ashley. I teleported him into my

secret dimension. I'm sure you know about that, am i correct?"

The beast that was in control of me suddenly faded away, defeated. The rage was quickly evaporating, and my

eyelids fall half closed.

"No," I mumble, barely coherent.

I hear Madara's voice ringing in my ears, and his hands shaking me.

_Gone..._

_Forever._

My walls crumble down, leaving a mass of ruin and vulnerability. My reserves of strength quickly vanish. My heart

collapses in on itself, sending a burning pain through my entire body.

"No...no..." I kept repeating over and over, vainly hoping that somehow this reality would reverse.

I didn't notice when i ended up on the floor, on my side, with Madara talking in my ear. My mind couldn't comprehend

any words, and the world was quickly fading around me.

My eyes closed as Danielle came to the doorway.

...

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"I don't know, Pain. We'll have to see when she wakes up."

"How long has she been sleeping, Danielle?"

"A few hours. She passed out at Drew's place when...you know..."

"Ah...I see..."

I curl my fingers into a fist slowly, and the movement helps clear the rest of the numbness from my body. My eyes

are closed, and i'm laying on my side. I silently inhale deeply, attempting to wake myself up further. The pleasant

scent in my nose tells me that i am on my couch at home.

I recollect my scattered memories and place them together, bit by bit.

And i relive the pain, bit by bit.

My body slowly curls in on itself, a newfound hole in my chest aching intensely. I cover my eyes with my hands, to

block out any light.

I feel wetness spill out of my eyelids, and i make myself even smaller as despair throws its heavy cloak over me.

"Ashley? You awake?" Danielle asks in a soft, gentle voice.

_Am i? _

A hand lays on my shoulder, lightly as a feather.

But to me, it made the pain blossom even more. I knew whos hand it was. I felt the monsters presence beside me,

warm and coaxing.

Instantly, i jump to a sitting position and shrink to the far corner of the couch, pulling my knees up to my chest.

Danielle takes a step towards me, hand out. "Ashley, it's okay..."

My eyes lock on the creature of darkness that scoots closer to me. As his hand reaches out, I cringe away even

further with wide, terrified eyes.

"Madara, i don't think you should..." Danielle continues gently.

Madara glances at Danielle, then at me. His gaze changes as he reads my eyes. He sighs in defeat and leans back

to his corner.

I can feel the relief washing over Danielle. When i look up at her, her eyes are filled with concern and grief. She

gazes at Madara for a moment, almost as if deciding what to do next.

Someone walks into the livingroom, followed by about eight more people. I turn my head slightly towards them as

they file in and take seats all over the room. Everyone's eyes are locked on me, waiting for something.

Pain steps forward. "Ashley-san?"

I blink at him.

After realizing he won't get a response, he breaks the silence. "Are you alright?"

Anger and hatred leak into my eyes. _Does it look like I'm alright?_

But since they can't hear my thoughts, i shake my head slowly with a tight jaw.

Danielle suddenly sighs and buries her face in her hands. "I'm going to bed. Someone needs to be watching her at

all times, okay? We'll talk more in the morning."

And with that she goes upstairs. I glance at the clock on the wall. It is almost eleven at night. My eyelids fall

half-closed, and weariness creeps over me. I lay back down gradually on my side, with my back to the rest of the

room.

"ASHLEY!"

I wince. Bambi.

"Deidara, what's going on? Is Ashley okay?" she half-shrieks worriedly.

Pain answers for him. "She'll be fine tomorrow. She's sleepy is all. You should be asleep too, little one."

"I know, but i wanted to make sure she was okay. Deidara, what's wrong?"

The sorrow and despair leaking from Deidara is the same as mine, but not as strong. He is masking it. "Nothing,

Bambi. Go to bed, un."

She pauses uncertainly.

"Let's go," Pain says. And there are footsteps towards the stairs. He is taking her to her room.

I let out a small breath. The rest of the Akatsuki start to filter out, leaving me and Madara on the couch.

"Do you want to go to your room?" he asks after a few moments of silence.

In response, i move around and get to my feet. I keep my eyes on the floor and walk around the couch to the stairs.

"I can teleport, you know," Madara states as he gets up.

My feet trot up the stairs quickly. I make my way down the hall, then realize that the tears are drying on my cheeks.

I make a small effort to rub them off and open my bedroom door and close it.

I change into my pajamas and fix my bed. When everything is prepared, I collapse onto the bed. A sharp pain stabs

my chest, the only feeling in my hollow soul. I reach up with both hands and cross them over my heart, as if to

muffle the pain and hold myself together.

It doesn't work.

A breeze rolls into the room, but i know what the movement really was. I keep my eyes closed and thank my hair for

covering my face. Someone sits on the bed next to me, then lays down and pulls the blankets over me and gets

under them himself.

A hand gently pulls my hair out of my face. I open my eyes and look up at him for a brief second. Then i flip onto my

other side and scoot as far away from him as i can.

"Ashley, please," Madara sighs. "Don't be like this."

I don't respond.

He takes a long, deep breath. The space between us is closed as he puts his arms around me and pulls me into him.

Once again the searing pain slices across my heart, making me grimace.

"Goodnight, my angel," Madara whispers in my ear.

My fists clench as i feel the wetness spill from my eyes. After a few minutes, i start to sob uncontrollably. My body

starts trembling.

This of course earns Madara's attention. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, i won't leave you."

Anger wells up inside me, threatening to break loose any moment. Not only did he take my life away from me, he

still thinks that i belong to him.

For the entire night, i cried in pain and anger. And the monster that took everything away from me...held me. For the

entire night.

...

**Okay...for some reason i have followers and favorites. i would like to ask a favor of my silent readers. I want at least one review on this chapter, telling me if it was good or not, improvements i could make, etc. i needs advice!**

**If you review i will give you all cookies...:3  
><strong>


	8. Fallen

**I actually got a review! Thank you! I would like a few more, please :3...It might be a while before i add another chapter after this one, just so you know. I have to type another one xD I'm falling behind on my writing a little...**

**Okay enough of my chatter. I hope you enjoy this chapter :3  
><strong>

ONE WEEK LATER

It's amazing how quickly depression can have you in its hold once more after you think you're finally done with it. It

sucks away all emotions, leaving you a broken, hollow shell of your old self. Not even that...just a whisper in the

breeze.

A false sense of existance.

"Ashleeeeyyy!"

My mind slowly drifts away from the nightmare, and reality grips me in its vice hold again. I open my eyes and let my

gaze travel across the room. Sunlight was trying to shine through the curtains in my window. Everything else was

the same, nothing had changed.

There was a low laugh in my head. _**Yeah right. Everything has changed.**_

"Ashley! Get up! Breakfast!"

I recognize Danielle's voice and heave myself out of bed. I notice the absence of the dark creature who usually

sleeps in my room, then ignore it.

_**Might as well enjoy the moment.**_

I shake my head fiercely as i open my bedroom door. The voices had become more and more prominent since

depression had taken over.

And because i rarely even think anymore.

I finally arrive into the kitchen, and all conversation stops. I ignore the silence and go to the table to pick up my

plate of eggs and bacon. Then i turn back around and leave without another word.

...

Danielle slides the eggs onto another plate and stares after Ashley with sad eyes.

_Oh, Ash..._

"Thank you, Danielle-san. That was excellent," Pain says, putting his plate in the sink as well as the rest of the

Akatsuki. They all eventually leave, and Danielle sighs.

"What's the matter?" Hidan asks, still stuffing his face at the table.

She shakes her head. "Nothing. You shouldn't be concerned."

With that, she takes the rest of the dishes and goes to the sink to wash them. Over time, Danielle had stopped

being so violent towards Hidan, let alone anyone else. She just didn't have the energy anymore.

Hidan frowns at his plate and swallows. Danielle now had dark circles under her eyes, and she didn't laugh with the

same sparkle as she used to. He remembered too many times he had come to her room late at night and found her

awake all night. Sometimes pacing, other times just biting her nails and staring at the ceiling.

Hidan stands up and walks to the sink to stand beside Danielle. He picks up the newly washed dishes on the

counter and starts to dry them with a towel, then puts them away.

They continue the chore in silence. Nothing needed to be said, everyone knew what went on in each others minds.

The whole thing with Ashley was taking a huge toll on everyone around her.

Soon the dishes were done and put away. Danielle put her hands on the counter, shoulders hunched and eyes

tired. She stares out the window at the sunlight that never reached anyone's hearts anymore.

"Danielle?" Hidan asks, wanting to do something to help her.

She remains silent. After a moment, she turns to him with tormented eyes. She slowly puts her arms around his

waist and pulls into him. Her head rests on his chest.

Stunned, it takes Hidan a brief second to return the hug and wrap his arms around her.

Nothing more needed to be said between them.

Hidan realizes that all he can do for her now is be her comforter.

His arms tighten slightly around Danielle.

...

A knock sounds on the door. "May i come in, Ash-chan?"

I say nothing.

The figure phases through the door anyway and locks it behind him. He crosses the room to the bed, where i am

currently laying down staring at the ceiling. He sits on the edge gingerly, as if he might disturb something important.

"Hey, let's go outside," he randomely suggests, nudging me. "It's a beautiful day today. You need some fresh air."

_It's funny how he thinks there's still some life inside me._

My head turns towards him and lifeless eyes meet his mask. I felt no anger anymore, it was all gone.

He sighs and stands up, taking my hand and leading me to my feet. He takes me out the door silently.

"Deidara, what's going on? Are you okay?" I hear Bambi asking. I look at her bedroom door as we walk by it.

"I'm so sorry, Bambi, un," Deidara murmurs, his voice breaking. He was crying.

I stop walking and stand near the door, listening. Madara tugs on my hand, trying to pull me forward.

"Pain says we can't be together. We come from different worlds, and..." Deidara continues before breaking off as a

sob chokes him.

"Oh, Deidara..." Bambi whimpers, now also sobbing. There is a shuffling sound, and i guess that they are hugging.

I now look up at Madara, eyes questioning. He shakes his head and pulls me forward. "I'll tell you later."

I agree in silence and allow him to take me out the back door. We step out and the sunlight blinds me immediately. I

gaze at the back yard as he pulls me to the bench beside the house. The garden was full of dead flowers and

weeds gently wavering in the breeze. No one felt like tending the garden anymore, and everything died.

"Beautiful day," Madara comments. "Reminds me of you."

I can tell he is looking at me, waiting for a response or a glare. My eyes stay on the dead flowers across the lawn.

"Ashley? Look at me, please."

His hand reaches up and turns my face gently towards him. I don't protest, i allow him. Nobody's touch could warm

me now.

I look into the eyehole of his mask, his Sharingan hidden by the shadow. I stare into the blackness anyway. His

fingers linger on my cheek, then my jawbone. Nothing stirs inside me.

I _was_ nothing, just an empty shell of the person i used to be. I would never be the same, not ever.

_Why am i still here?...What's the point of living anymore?..._

Suddenly i am staring at an empty space on the bench next to me. Madara is gone.

_Gone..._

_**Forever.**_

The words stick a needle into my heart, which should've made me crumple like i used to.

I lean back against the house and look up at the cloudless sky, not feeling the pain anymore.

Not feeling anything anymore.

...

"I can't take it anymore, Nagato!" Madara growls, pacing around the laundry room.

"What's the problem, Madara-sama?" Pain asks cautiously, not wanting to evoke the Uchiha's anger.

Madara yanks his mask off and throws it to the floor, then runs his fingers through his hair angrily. His voice is tight

and strained. "Ashley. She never talks to anyone or reacts to _anything_! She just has this blank stare all the time!"

Pain opens his mouth, but before he can respond the door is shoved open and Danielle walks in with a basket of

clothes. She glances at the two briefly, then keeps walking to the washing machine and opens the lid. She starts

dropping clothes in.

Pain looks back at Madara, glowering at the wall. He swallows and tries to choose his words carefully. "What do you

think should be done about this?"

Madara growls loudly and punches the wall, but holds back most of his power so it only leaves a dent.

Danielle turns around boredly to glance at the damage. "Ashley won't appreciate you damaging her house, you

know."

Turning around, Madara glares at her. "I doubt she would even care. She doesn't care about anything anymore.

She's almost...lifeless."

The washing machine lid is slammed, and Danielle whirls around with burning eyes. The rage in her eyes is almost

unbearable. She stomps over to him, regardless of Pain standing up and trying to hold her back.

"The reason Ashley is like this is because you killed her on the inside!" Danielle shouts in pure rage. She is about a

foot way from Madara, but it is as if she's in his face. "Drew was the only person who really understood her and she

understood him! He was everything to her, and you took him away from her because you think she belongs to you

and you only! You took her life away, and now she's gone! I've never seen her this depressed, and i've seen some

pretty bad moments of hers."

Madara's face is hard, and Pain can see that he's trying to hold himself back from hurting someone.

Danielle sees this clearly, but ignores all the danger in front of her. She pushes further. "You're the most selfish and

possessive person i've ever met. You don't care who gets hurt as long as you get what you want. Well, now you

have Ash. But does she look okay? Does she seem like she's happy? Well?"

Sharingan spin, glowing menacingly in a warning.

Something inside Danielle snaps and breaks loose. She doesn't care anymore. "What, are you going to do

something? Go on, hurt me. I dare you. Will you be satisfied then?"

"Danielle..." Pain murmurs, attempting to calm her down and get her out of the danger zone.

She puts her hand up and waves it at Pain in dismissal without looking away from Madara's piercing glare. "I hope

you're happy, Madara, because Ashley's gone now, and none of us can bring her back. But, hey, at least you got

your prize. Nothing else matters, right? Not even her happiness."

Madara steps towards her, hand starting to raise.

Pain closes his eyes, knowing he can't try to stop the Uchiha.

...

I don't know how i did it, but one moment i was outside the laundry room door listening to the conversation, then

the next i was standing in between Madara and Danielle, with my hand on Madara's chest to stop him from going

any further. His eyes were wide with astonishment, as well as anger that was quickly fading.

"Ashley? How...?" Danielle stutters behind me. I reach behind me with my other hand and push her back a little in

signal for her to go.

When she didn't move, i glance over my shoulder and nod towards the door. She swallows and nods in agreement

then exits quickly.

I return my gaze to Madara, and feel my eyes narrow.

He is smirking. "Pain, she's glaring at me."

"I'm sorry, why are you happy about that?" Pain asks in confusion. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about the fact

that she just _teleported_?"

Madara isn't listening to him. His eyes continue to glow with new satisfaction. "Ashley, i know you want to yell at

me. Come on, do it. I deserve it, don't i?"

_Am i really glaring?_

My gaze softens immediately. I wasn't about to give him what he wanted. He wanted me to show emotions, _any_

emotions he could get.

"Well, looks like i know how to get you angry now," he states triumphantly, grinning down at me. "Maybe i'll have to

threaten your friends more often."

Ice blossoms inside me and spreads up to my heart.

Madara smiles and looks at Pain, motioning to me. "Look, she's doing it again!"

A look spreads across Pain's face like he thinks Madara has lost his mind, then fades quickly before the Uchiha

notices it. He mentally composes himself. "Madara-sama, we should ask her about what she just did a second ago."

Madara slowly stops smiling and regains himself. He looks back down at me with a penetrating gaze. "Yes, we

should. Would you mind explaining, Ashley?"

_Explain what?_

_**What you just did to save Danielle, genius.**_

My brow raises in confusion, truthfully i didn't know either. I just remember knowing that he was going to hit her and

i wanted to put myself in the place between them to protect her. And somehow i was transported there.

I shrug sincerely.

"Maybe we just didn't see her come in," Pain suggests, gazing at my eyes. I then realize that he's lying to Madara

for a reason. If Madara knew i had a power, i would become even more valuable to him.

My eyes whisper thanks to the spiky-haired leader. He gives a slight nod that Madara doesn't see.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Madara agrees, still eyeing me.

I only stare back expressionless with half-closed eyelids.

Madara picks up his mask and sets it in place, then goes to the door. "Now, if only we can get you to speak

somehow..."

With a dark chuckle he leaves.

I exhale the breath i didn't realize i'd been holding and fix my gaze on Pain. He smiles apologeticlly. "I think this

matter of accidental teleportation should stay between us. Agreed?"

I nod.

...

_Nobody can save you now._

_You're helpless._

_Weak._

_Lost..._

_Forever._

_Purple mist swirls around me, closing off my air supply. But i know that i don't need to breathe in my dreams, so i don't. _

_Inside the mist, shapes start to come out of the shadows. Some of them are monsters of darkness with glowing red _

_eyes. _

_Sharingan eyes._

_A rip opens in the air, letting blinding white light in. Then the light fades to dark blood red, and a figure stands in the _

_opening. His hand reaches out towards me._

_I lift my hand, trying to touch his hand. The image suddenly melts like lava in front of me. _

My dream is torn away from me as i shake my head so i wake up. I am back in reality, laying on my bed. The same

Evanescence posters are on my ceiling, the dolls are sitting on the drawer where they are supposed to, the window

is slightly open with the curtains slowly swaying with the slight breeze rolling in.

The image of the figure from my dream somehow finds its way past my barriers and keeps passing into my vision

and mind. I close my eyes and try my hardest to push it out.

_...  
><em>

_What do i do? What do i do?_

Danielle paces back and forth across her room, a usual habit of hers as well as biting her nails at the same time.

"Not to be mean, but why do you still want to try to help Ashley? I mean she's kinda...gone," Hidan states rather

bluntly as he stares up at Danielle's ceiling. He is laying on her bed, playing with her stress ball.

Danielle growls in annoyance. "I don't think she's completely gone yet. She actually glared at Tobi and when i saw

her eyes...they were filled with a burning hate."

"So what are you going to do?" He threw the ball and it bounced off the ceiling back into his hand.

She stops biting her nails for a second and goes to the door. Hidan sits up.

"Where are you going?" he asks as she leaves.

She mumbles something like "last chance."

...

A knock sounds on my door. "Ash?"

I don't respond. Danielle opens the door, glances at me, then walks inside and closes the door behind her.

I fix my gaze on her expressionlessly and she sits on the edge of the bed. I slowly ease myself up to a sitting

position. She runs her fingers through her hair, staring at the floor. After what seems like a few minutes of silence

she finally turns to me and opens her mouth.

"I don't know what to say to you anymore," she says as if confessing. Her eyes find the floor again, unable to lock

with mine. "I wish i could change things...change what happened that day with Drew..."

His name stirs the monsters inside me, waking them from their slumber. Their voices fill my mind and i struggle to

push them down so i can listen to Danielle instead.

"I doubt any medication could help you now. I've tried to think of what i could do to help you, but there's nothing i

can do. I feel helpless, and i hate it..."

Her voice catches in her throat, and she takes a deep breath. "Thank you for protecting me from Madara the other

day. I wasn't thinking straight...and i actually didn't care if he killed me or not at that point. I didn't like that feeling.

And i can't even imagine what goes on in your head."

_You have no idea..._

_**She might if you would talk to her.**_

_There's no point in talking now. Shut up._

I shake my head quickly in attempt to clear my mind. When i look at Danielle again, tears are streaking her pink

cheeks. Pain fills her eyes, she looks as if she might crumble to dust any second.

To my slight surprise, she wraps her arms around my shoulders and pulls me closer to her. Her face is buried in my

hair as she holds me tight to her body. I can feel the sobs wracking her body as she finally breaks down and lets

everything out.

_I'm sorry...i didn't want to hurt you too..._

_Don't do that. She's not worth it._

_**Yes she is!**_

My arms find their way around the blonde's waist and squeeze gently. She lets out a small sigh, but not in sorrow.

"I knew there was still hope, Ash, i just knew it," she whispers. "You're not completely numb. There's still something

deep down inside you. Don't let go of it, okay?"

We pull back, and i give her a nod. She weakly smiles and hugs me once more.

I hate lying to her.


	9. Authors Note (im sorry)

okay i have a bit of writers block, i apologize everyone, i'll try working on the next chapter. But i want to ask if someone will leave a review for me and tell me something. what is a good place to go on an adventurous date? Please answer this question and that will help me write another chapter. Thank you all


	10. Moo

Hello again...I'm sorry this isn't a chapter Dx please don't murder me...but do any of you want me to continue with this? Because i can, but i just need to know if anyone is still interested...please leave a review or PM me about it...


	11. Day 1

"Ashleeeeyyy," a voice hums gently in my ear. "Ashleeeeyyy..."

I quickly recognize the voice and feel an urge to bury myself among my pillows and blankets. Instead i open my eyes slowly.

"Good morning sunshine," Madara chuckles, sitting up and getting out of my bed.

_ One day he's going to wake up with a fork in his neck...or needles in every nerve ending of his body..._

I close my eyes once more and nuzzle into my pillow.

"I'll bring you breakfast," Madara decides as he gets off the bed. He exits the room, closing the door gently behind him.

I look up from my sea of pillows to scan the room. Sunlight is trying to shine through the curtains. There is a distant smell of bacon in the air. In response, my stomach attempts to growl.

This increases to an almost unbearable pain in my abdomen, causing me to clutch my stomach and curl into a ball.

The feeling soon passes and i sit up in bed.

_ **What's the point of waking up anymore?...if we just return to the biggest nightmare of them all?...**_

The door opens. "Breakfast for Ash-chan!"

I glance at the orange mask that sets my plate down next to me on the bed. I steal a peek at its contents-eggs, bacon, and biscuits. Then i tear my gaze away before my mouth starts watering.

"Anything planned for today?" he asks, watching me gaze at my lap.

I shake my head and look up at him, knowing he's planning something.

He seems to smirk. "You know i'm devising something. I can see it in your eyes. And you're right...I wanted to take you somewhere today. Get dressed, my love."

He taps my nose and walks out. I get up and close the door silently.

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER ANYWHERE!"<p>

I mentally sigh at the chaos breaking loose in the livingroom. My shoulder presses against the wall as i lean towards the livingroom, but still stay out of view.

A presence appears behind me, so i glance back over my shoulder to see rinnegan eyes staring into mine. His eyes question me, so i make the shush symbol with my finger and point towards the livingroom.

"I'm just taking Ash-chan on a date, Dani-chan," Tobi's voice replies calmly.

"Over my dead body," Danielle growls lowly.

"Hmmm that can be arranged, Dani-chan."

At his voice tone change i step out from my hiding place and fix my gaze on Madara. I walk over to him and stand next to him, facing Danielle. She glances between us both, surprise, anger, and worry flashing through her eyes. I shake my head and hope she can read my eyes. _Don't fight. it'll be okay._

"Ash..." she sighs, reluctant to give up.

Madara suddenly hugs me tightly around the waist, lifting me off my feet. "We will have so much fun, Ash-chan!"

Danielle's cold eyes simmered like a small flame, then she looked to me again and the fire went down. Her eyes flashed slightly. "Be careful with her."

I exhaled silently in relief, then glanced back at Madara once more. I couldn't imagine his expression this time, he was hiding his emotions from me as he took my hand and made me face him.

"Me and Ash-chan are going on a date, Pain-sama!" he yelled loudly in his Tobi persona. There was a barely heard response from somewhere in the house.

Tobi then squeezed my hand gently when i kept my gaze fixed intently on his mask. He didn't budge under my lifeless eyes. The world faded away around us as he teleported us to an unknown location.

I should've known better than to fall into his trap.

* * *

><p>Bambi laid silently on her bed, curled on her side. In her hands she cradled the clay flower that Deidara had made for her, back when they were allowed to see each other and they spent the whole day together in the basement creating artwork and just talking.<p>

Her chest throbbed softly, letting her know that the pain was not yet gone. Another quiet tear slipped from her eyelids and dripped onto the bedsheet. Her grip tightened on the flower, but it did not alter its shape. _Oh Deidara..._

Almost as if in answer to her silent plea, the door suddenly opened, a figure stepped in, and the door was shut almost as quickly as it had been opened. Bambi was too far in her thoughts to hear the person slip in, and she didn't notice their presence until they sat right in front of her on her bed and made her jump halfway up.

"D-Deidara?..." she managed to whisper out, another tear slowly creeping out of her eye.

In a second, Deidara took her face in his hands and kissed the tear on the very top of her cheek, so it never fell. Then he captured her lips in his, passion overflowing into Bambi's form as well. It was all she could do to clutch the sides of his cloak and tug him closer, never wanting to be apart from him again.

Eventually Deidara had to pull himself back, and looked into Bambi's dark, beautiful brown eyes. His voice was choked with emotion. "I had to see you...I love you so much Bambi...i can't stand to be away from you..."

Bambi's lips wobbled as they attempted to form a smile, then she wrapped her arms around Deidara's middle and yanked him into her. "God, I love you too Deidara...please don't leave..."

"I won't ever leave you...I promise..."

* * *

><p>To sum up what was happening at the moment, I had been teleported with Madara into a forest somewhere, with no supplies, and he said we were going on a picnic.<p>

We were having no such picnic.

I looked over at him questioningly, as he took my hand and led me to the side. We walked through the trees in silence. I kept trying to figure out what he was doing. Was he going to push me off a cliff or something? Wouldn't that be a relief...

Soon we exited the trees and were standing in front of a large wall of rock. Some vines and other plants had grown over the surface of it and were hanging down lazily. Madara, still holding onto me, went over to the overhanging plants and pulled them aside like a curtain.

There was a cave. A very large one, I might add. Inside it i could see supplies and sleeping bags against one wall, and a small firepit near the entrance.

I knew in an instant what was going on. He was going to force me to stay here with him, for god knows what. You can imagine how exstatic I was about spending alone time with a monster who probably wanted to harvest my organs.

* * *

><p>"He's doing WHAT?"<p>

Pain sighed and rubbed his forehead. Danielle was currently freaking out on him, after he told her what Madara was really doing.

"He just wants a week with her. Then he'll bring her back, safe and sound," Pain explained again in an attempt to calm her.

She ran her fingers through her hair, pacing back and forth in her room. "This isn't right. What is he trying to do? This won't help her..."

Pain sighed for the millionth time that day. "He thinks he can talk her into being like she was before. Even I don't know what's going through his mind. But he won't harm her, I can assure you that."

Danielle gave a groan. After a few seconds, she looked back into Pain's eyes. "He better not do anything to hurt her. Because if he does, all hell will be unleashed on him. I can assure _you_ that."

* * *

><p>I sat in the far end of the cave, watching Madara as he unpacked all the things he had brought. The curtain of foliage was the only door to our shelter. I had no clue where we were, or how long I would be here. And I sure as hell wasn't going to ask.<p>

My knees were pulled up to my chest and I had my arms folded across the top of them, hiding my mouth. Why was I here? Was this some sick idea of a vacation?

Madara gave a small sigh and took his mask off, setting it behind the bags. Then he turned to face me. In the dim light his Sharingan seemed to be glowing brightly, casting a shadow onto his features. He was wearing his usual Akatsuki cloak attire. The members usually didn't take them off around the house, they either forgot to or didn't want to.

Madara began to remove the hood-like article around his chin and neck. "There is a bathroom about a kilometer from here. It wasn't originally working, but I managed to fix it."

I kept looking at him. Was this a camping trip of some sort?

He placed his hood article in one of the bags. Now i could see more of him, his messy black hair that fell into his eyes and looked completely disheveled. He really was beautiful.

I say that with no personal feelings about it. (Ha, as if i had any.) I was stating it simply as a fact. Lucifer was beautiful too.

Usually Madara had some sort of smirk, or glint in his eyes, but now he held nothing like that. I couldn't tell if he was pretending or not. It's hard to read a master manipulator. His eyes were simply blank as he stared at me, his face almost expressionless.

His Sharingan were almost mesmerizing. I didn't like it. They made you just want to look into them all day, and get lost in their depths. I had to fight that as well as keep my gaze on him. I wasn't about to be blindsided.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here," Madara said, his voice the opposite of its usual condescending tone. He sat with his legs crossed, leaning forward with his hands together almost in a fist in front of him. "We are staying here for one week. If I can't get you back to the way you used to be by then, I'll leave you alone. Does that sound fair?"

_ Heh. This will be easy._

Giving an evil grin on the inside, I nodded. This week will be over quickly.

* * *

><p>"Hidan, don't make me punch you in the kidneys."<p>

Said snooper opened Danielle's door that he had been peeking through. "I'm not bothering you."

She glared up at him from her bed where she sat with her legs crossed. "You were peeping into my room."

"I was checking to see how you were doing." He began to step inside, but then paused. "Can i come in?"

"I'm probably going to regret this, but sure."

Hidan came in and closed the door gently behind him. He leaned back against it, not wanting to disturb Danielle's space. She kept staring at him suspiciously, chewing on her finger.

"I never thought I would hear someone like you being so polite," she stated. "It seems out of character for you."

Hidan gave her a look. "What, do you want me to go back to being a rude sacrificial douche?"

"No, no!" She then laughed at him, a wonderful sound Hidan hadn't heard in a while. Her laughter was like the tinkling of bells. It was soft, yet so beautiful.

While Hidan smiled softly, Danielle calmed down and looked at the floor. He tried to think of what to say and then remembered why he had come here. "So how are you?"

She gave a soft snort. "Better than I have been in a while. I have a good feeling about Ashley. She's not done yet, not completely."

"That's good."

Danielle looked up at him, once more suspicious. "Since when are you so caring? Just a while ago you asked me why I didn't just give up on her."

Hidan could feel that if he didn't answer correctly, he would be shut out again for who knows how long. So he gathered his confidence and replied honestly. "I didn't know that you cared that much for her. But now i know, and I'm glad that you're feeling better, because I care about you." He cracked a smirk. "I'm not just trying to get in your pants, Danielle, despite what you might think. I like you."

Her eyes flashed in consideration of what he said. "Oh." Honestly she couldn't come up with anything else to say. He had surprised her.

"Well, now that i know you're okay, I'll leave you alone." Hidan's hand took the doorknob and turned it.

Danielle suddenly felt the urge to tell him to stay, but she couldn't find the words to do so. So instead she gave a half-smile as he slipped out the door.

"Thank you," she said quietly before the door closed completely. The door stopped for a second, then slowly shut. He had heard her.

* * *

><p>"First, we're going swimming."<p>

At first I was going to simply stare at him until he gave up, but then I remembered that I had agreed to play his game. So I nodded.

He smiled and reached over to the two duffel bags by the wall. He pushed one over to me. "I grabbed some of your clothes beforehand." Then his smile turned into his signature smirk. "I had no idea that you wore bikinis."

Normally, I would have blushed and called him a pervert, followed by throwing my bag at his face. But now I could only glance at him in exasperation as I opened my bag. I soon found my black bikini and held it up, looking back at Madara. He still smirked at me, holding black swim trunks in his hand.

He stood up and moved the vine curtain with his hand. "I'll leave you to change in here. Don't take too long, or i'll come in anyway." With that he exited, and I heard his footsteps fade away into the forest.

I began to undress. I hadn't seen more skin than his face. I wondered about what the rest of him looked like, then i shook my head. It wasn't important.

Tying the strings behind my back, I put my regular clothes back into the bag. I then saw that I didn't have a towel or anything. Who goes swimming without towels?

That was only one of the many questions running through my mind when Madara stepped back into the cave, his own clothes bundled in his hand. I kept my stare down at my bag.

"Ready?"

I nodded, slipping my flipflops on. At least he brought those. To my surprise, instead of teleporting us, he took my hand and led me out of the cave. I squinted at the bright sunlight but didn't have time to adjust to it as Madara pulled me to the forest. To keep my eyes from wandering to him, I looked around us at the quiet trees. There were birds chirping, but other than that it was peaceful.

Why didn't he use his abilities? I looked over at Madara, concentrating just on his face. He noticed me staring and thankfully guessed my silent question.

"Wondering why we didn't teleport?" he asked. He faced the trail ahead of us. It was a simply dirt trail with little debris on it. "I'm not using my strengths this week. No teleporting, no jutsus, nothing."

Hm. That was strange, coming from Mr. High-and-Mighty. He was always jumping at the opportunity to show off. No power at all? Something was really wrong here. Was he going insane too?

_** He has a long way to go.**_

_ Yes._

The sound of rushing water began filling my ears. We were getting close to wherever it was we were going to swim. It sounded like a waterfall. The dirt trail then took us out of the forest, and we were in a clearing. I squinted and waited a few seconds until I could see.

In front of us was a large pool of water with a rock face on the other side. Water cascaded down from the rock face onto the pool, which was steadily flowing out the side to a nearby stream. The water was clear and got deeper towards the rock face. It was really a beautiful place, I wanted to just stand there and look at it all day.

Madara set something down next to me, and i realized that he had brought a bag with him. I crouched down and started going through it. There was his cloak, sunscreen, a blanket, and the object of my desire. My goggles. I took them out and stood again, putting them around my neck.

"I would reccomend that you put those on."

Before I could turn to him in question, he picked me up and used his stupid ninja skills to jump his way up to the very top of the rock face. He carefully set me on my feet next to him. I looked down at the water. We were very high up, and when I looked over at him, he gave me a devious smile.

Crap.

I put my goggles on and just when I made sure they were on correctly, I was shoved into the air. My heart flew up into my mouth and adrenaline suddenly was coursing through me. A scream came up in my throat, and I had to suppress it as i curled into a ball and waited to hit the water.

When I did, I was cold at first, but then the water felt contently warm. Needing air, I swam back to the surface.

As I was breathing in sweet oxygen, I looked up to see Madara jump. Quickly I dove back under and swam to the side. The water moved and created bubbles when he landed in, but he didn't go up for air as i had. He looked around, saw me, and gave me an underwater smile. I only looked down at the sand beneath us. The blood jumped under my skin when a fish suddenly dashed by me. I watched it go farther until it made it to the stream and I couldn't see it anymore.

Suddenly I felt the need for more air, so I swam past Madara and went to the shallower area where I could stand. When I did, I put my goggles around my neck and smoothed my wet bangs out. At least I had worn my signature ponytail today. Madara surfaced shortly after me, and I glanced back at him before turning completely towards him. I sat down in the shallows and the water came up to my stomach. I stretched my legs out in the warm liquid, using my arms to support me.

Madara shook his head quickly, spraying water everywhere. "To tell you the truth, I've never been on a vacation like this. I've never wanted to."

I folded one leg over the other.

He gave me another perfect smile, to which I looked to the side. If I didn't, I would have started staring at every other part of him. I had no intention of letting him think that he would win this game.

He turned around and dove back into the water. When his figure wasn't visible anymore, I breathed out, standing up and walking to shore. I put my goggles back in the bag and dug around in it for the blanket. Once it was unfolded and shaken out, I set it out and made sure it was flat. Then I sat down and pulled the bag in front of me to search through it.

I was in the shade, so I wouldn't need sunscreen. There was a red apple at the bottom. My favorite. My hand closed around it and I held it up. It seemed perfect, round and probably full of juice. I bit into it, shoved the bag away, and sat with my legs folded.

_ Today is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p>Bambi and Deidara were currently sneaking through the house together, hands connected. Bambi glanced around a corner to see if it was safe, keeping Deidara behind her. The house was very big.<p>

When they finally reached the front door, Bambi took hold of the handle and slowly turned it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Both of them jumped visibly, dread spreading through them. They were caught.

Bambi turned around with a sheepish half-smile. "Hey, Danny..."

Danielle stood with her arms folded at the base of the stairs. She looked suspicious, but not angry. "Answer me."

Bambi winced, glancing around. She pulled out a paper from her messenger bag and held it out to Danielle as an offering. "There's an art expo in town, and I wanted to go to it with Deidara...just for a little bit! I just want him to see what our art is like, and maybe I could sell some of mine..."

Danielle read the paper and handed it back to Bambi. She looked at the both of them, pleading eyes and hopeful faces. With a glance at her watch she sighed.

"Be home before seven."

Bambi gave a noise of joy and ran to Danielle, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Thank you so much!"

Danielle chuckled weakly and waited for the teen to release. She then waved goodbye as they went out the door excitedly. _What am i going to do with her?..._

_ CRASH!_

Danielle rushed into the kitchen as quickly as she could. But there was no mess, only a few cans on the floor and a frightened Hidan. He was backed up against the counter looking like he just had the Jashin scared out of him.

"Um...what happened?" Danielle asked from the doorway.

The surprise in his eyes turned to mild annoyance. "I was trying to move them aside and find something I actually wanted to eat." He bent down and picked up the cans, then put them back into the cupboard.

Danielle stood there, trying to talk herself out of it, but then she gave up and went to get some bread off the counter. Hidan looked at her in confusion, closing the cupboard.

"What are you-"

"Shut up and sit down."

He obeyed and took a seat at the small table. He watched, curious, as Danielle grabbed numerous things and set them next to the bread she had taken out. She seemed to be putting all sorts of things on the bread. Sliced meat, lettuce, tomato, and dressings. The finished product was then placed in front of him on a plate.

He glanced at it. Danielle sat across from him and scooted close to the table, looking at him expectantly. Hidan carefully picked up the strange thing and took a bite from it.

After a moment of chewing and swallowing, his expression brightened. "It's amazing! What is it?"

Danielle smiled in satisfaction. "It's called a sandwich. It's a classic thing to eat here. Do you like it?"

"No, woman, I love it!"

She smiled again and put her cheek in her hand. Hidan began taking bigger bites, seeming to not get enough of the meal. It was strange to Danielle how such a simple thing could make him react like this. But hey, she wasn't complaining. He looked better when he smiled like that. It was different than his usual psychotic grin that he wore so often.

She wasn't falling for him. It wasn't possible. She simply liked being around him like this. She would never admit to liking someone like him. Or liking anyone, for that matter. She hadn't felt these kinds of feelings in a long time.

* * *

><p>The orange sun slowly began melting beneath the pink horizon. The clouds are highlighted by the fading light, shadows on the bottoms of them.<p>

"Ready to go back?"

Madara's voice pulls my attention from the sunset to him, holding the bag and his cloak over his shoulder. Neither of us were wet anymore. It was warm enough here that we both were completely dry. I tore my eyes from him before I could look at the rest of him and began walking to the dirt trail. He quickly followed, walking by my side.

The only light around us was the flourescent orange from the fading sun. It would have casted a romantic glow if I hadn't been so hollow.

_** There's nothing left to feel anything.**_

_ I know._

_** He doesn't.**_

_ I can't do anything about it until this week is over, and he realizes that I won't be how he wants me to be._

I was able to keep the voices under control most of the time. They figured out that I just didn't give in to their screaming anymore, I didn't care. Usually now it was only one of them that spoke to me anymore. I didn't mind it.

The air got a lot colder when the sun disappeared. I had to fight back a violent shiver and wrap my arms around myself to keep my teeth from chattering. As another chill washed over me, something warm and slightly heavy was placed on my shoulders. The red clouds of an Akatsuki cloak looked back at me when I inspected what it was. Madara pulled it closed around my front, using one of the buttons to keep it covering me. I kept my arms folded, despite that my shivering had immediately stopped.

The cloak's collar was high, so I dipped my chin so that my mouth was hidden. Depressed or no, that was something I had always wanted to do. If I wasn't so numb I would have been giggling in excitement at the fact that I was wearing one of the actual Akatsuki cloaks.

Madara started a fire in the cave and somehow pinned the wall of foliage aside so that the smoke could escape. I sat in my corner, but closer to the fire so that I could get warmer. I unbuttoned the cloak so that the inside of me could heat up. My sleeping bag was underneath me and ready for me to climb in when I felt like i wanted to sleep.

I was zoning out and staring into the flames when Madara suddenly sat behind me, his legs folded underneath him but still on either side of me. Getting over my surprise quickly, I pretended he wasn't there and resumed my zoning out.

I then felt something strange. My hair tie was being tugged on, then it was taken out. I felt my hair loosening when the accessory was discarded. Confused, I stayed still, not wanting to show any sign of anything to him. He seemed not to care. His fingers then began to run through my hair softly. He began from my roots and worked his way out, even though there were no tangles.

Once my hair was fully free and normal again, he started to massage it at the base. I'd be lying if i said that it felt anything less than amazing. Fighting to keep my eyelids open was harder than I thought. Waves of soothing pleasure spread down to my fingertips, making me feel like I couldn't move. But I didn't want to anyway.

_** Don't let him win.**_

_ I'm not. I have to play his game and show him that no matter what he does, nothing will bring me back. Wherever me is._

My breathing had slowed dramatically as if my body were preparing itself to sleep at any moment. But I kept myself awake, barely alert. I could fight this.

He wasn't speaking. I thought he would have been, to gloat or try to say something that he thought was sweet and loving. But voices were absent from the air and the only sound was the crackling of the fire.

Madara's hands left my head. They then landed on my shoulders, where he gently slipped the cloak from them. When he started rubbing my neck, the waves i felt earlier were nothing compared to these. Despite my efforts, my eyelids closed, and I felt my consciousness slipping from me. His hands were warm against my cold skin. I could feel the natural heat radiating from his body as well, soothing me into sleep.

The last thing I felt was falling back onto Madara's warm chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my amazing lovely people! Um...i love you so much o.o Seriously, thank you for all the support to keep going. I'm sorry if this isn't very long, I'll have more soon. I swear o.o Leave a review if you please x3 <strong>


End file.
